The desire after more
by Maryreilly
Summary: 6. Schuljahr... Draco hat sich 'ein wenig' verändert... eigentlich interessiert nur noch das eine... SEX... -g- (aber... das lest ihr besser selbst... -hihi-)
1. Verführung

So hier ist einen neue Fanfic von mir... ich bin mal gespannt was ihr davon haltet... Ich habe schon länger nichts mehr geschrieben, da ich immer noch an Holiday Sharing festhänge –grins- na ja aber ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Bye Mary

„Let's the Play beginn." Waren Dracos Worte als er nach den Sommerferien in sein sechstes Schuljahr startete. Mit schwarzen Lederstiefeln, einer engen Jeans, einem engen weißen T-Shirt und einer Sonnenbrille stand er auf dem Gleis 9 ¾.

Dort wo der Ärmel des T-Shirts beim linken Arm endete konnte man deutlich die letzten Spitzen eines Tatoos sehen, ebenso wie in seinem Nacken. Die Sonnenbrille saß auf seiner Nase und seine blonden Haare umspielten die schwarzen Gläser. Die Jeans saß gut und hob seinen wohl geformten Po hervor. Er war sich der Wirkung seines Auftretens sehr wohl bewusst und genoss die Blicke der Mädchen, wenn er auch nicht auf sie stand. Provokation war schon immer Dracos Lebensphilosophie gewesen und jetzt kostete er dies voll aus.

Wenn man ihn jetzt sah, würde man nicht meinen, dass er noch vor einigen Monaten Muggel verabscheut hätte. Er hatte sich viele Gedanken gemacht während der Ferien und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es nichts brachte, so zu werden wie sein Vater. Da besagter in Askaban saß, konnte ihn auch niemand daran hindern zu tun was er wollte. Seine Mutter hatte noch nie Gewalt über ihn gehabt.

Er verfestigte den Griff um seinen Koffer und stieg in den Zug, der gerade halt gemacht hatte. Er suchte sich ein Abteil, das noch nicht belegt war. Bugsierte den Koffer auf die dafür vorgesehene Ablage und setzte sich. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Von draußen starrten ihn immer noch einige an. Keiner wollte so Recht glauben, dass er Draco Malfoy war.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und Draco war froh, dass sich niemand zu ihm ins Abteil traute. Die anderen Slytherins, die sich mal seine Freunde genannt hatten, mieden ihn. Blaise Zabini war der einzige, der noch zu ihm hielt, doch dieser würde erst später nachkommen, seine Mutter war schwer krank.

Draco kramte in seiner Tasche und zog ein Buch heraus. Er begann zu lesen. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Die Sonnenbrille hatte er längst in den Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts gehängt. Plötzlich hörte er Gepolter draußen. Jemand war gefallen. Draco blickte auf und sah, dass sich bei der Person um Potter handelte. Bitte nicht das auch noch... dachte er bei sich.

Dieser rappelte sich auf und blickte Draco an. Er schien erschrocken und verengte die Augen, dann zog er langsam die Abteiltür auf. „Malfoy?!" Fragte er ungläubig. Draco schnaubte „Potter, du braust mir nicht zu sagen wie ich heiße, das weiß ich gerade noch."

„Ja stimmt du bist es, immer noch so arrogant wie vor den Ferien."

„Ach, sag nur... warum sollte ich mich ändern... nur weil ich mich anders kleide?"

„Du trägst Muggelsachen... das wundert mich eben, da du sie ja so sehr schätz."

„Meinungen ändern sich, Potter."

„DU wirst dich niemals ändern."

„Meinst, du? Ach ich vergas, der große Potter hat ja immer Recht!"

„Das sagt der richtige."

„Verzieh dich endlich!"

„Du bist einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging davon. Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu und merkte gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Als sie am Tisch in der großen Halle saßen, lenkte er erneut alle Blicke auf sich. Er hatte weder seine Schuluniform an, noch seinen Hut. Er saß so am Tisch wie er in den Zug eingestiegen war. Snape funkelte ihn schon böse an, wahrscheinlich weil er Draco deshalb Punkte abziehen musste, aber auch das war ihm egal.

Nach dem Essen lief Draco noch ein wenig durch Hogwarts. Es hatte ihn satte 10 Punkte gekostet, dass er sich nicht umgezogen hatte. Seine Hände steckten in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Malfoy, was machst du noch hier?" Draco verdrehte die Augen. Er erkannte die Stimme und drehte sich um. Grüne Augen funkelten ihn an. Harry war Schulsprecher, ab diesem Jahr.

„Nur zu deiner Information, Potter, ich bin Vertrauensschüler und darf noch hier sein!" Gab er leise zurück und lehnte sich lässig gegen eine Statue. Er musterte Potter, der sah gar nicht mal schlecht aus.

Harry stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm. Er trug eine Jeans, in der gleichen Art wie Draco und ein dunkles T-Shirt. Wie er ihn so mit seinen Augen anfunkelte... das war einfach... Yahm 

Draco fackelte nicht. Viel zu lange war es her, seit er das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte. Er war zwar erst 16, aber hatte schon so seine Erfahrungen gesammelt. Er ging einige Schritte auf Harry zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dieser wich nicht zurück, vermutlich um keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Ein fataler Fehler. Draco drängte ihn links in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Was hast du vor, Malfoy?"

„Ich will ein wenig Spaß haben."

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon gehört und du wirst mir nicht wiederstehen können."

„Das glaubst du selbst nicht!"

„Oh du weißt gar nicht, wie viel Macht diese Hände haben können."

Noch bevor Harry etwas antworten konnte kam Draco näher, presste Harry an sich und küsste ihn. Draco drängte Harry mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Die Hände des Slytherin wanderten zu Harrys Po und begannen ihn zu massieren. Harry schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf ihn ein. Draco lächelte innerlich und ließ seine rechte Hand zwischen Harrys Beine wandern. Langsam öffnete er einen Knopf nach dem anderen und seine Hand glitt in Harrys Boxershorts. Sofort endeten die Schläge und ein leichter Seufzer kam von Harry.

„Na Potter, hab ich's nicht gesagt?"

„Hör auf... ich will... das nicht..."

„Ach komm... du wirst mich nachher noch anflehen, dass ich dich endlich nehme"

„Niemals!"

Draco lächelte wieder und begann Harrys härter werdendes Glied zu massieren. Der Atem des Gryffindors wurde schneller und auch Draco spürte die Enge seiner Jeans. Langsam rieb er sich Draco an Harrys Bein. „Willst du mehr?" Fragte Draco plötzlich? Harry schluckte. Er hatte ihn soweit. „Ja..." Stöhnte der andere leise.

„Dann sag es!"

„Was?"

„Das was du willst, bitte mich darum!"

„Niemals!"

Draco begann Harrys T-Shirt auszuziehen. Nach dem das störende Stück Stoff entfernt war, beugte er sich vor und saugte an Harrys Brustwarzen. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte wieder leise. „Na komm sag es schon." Verlangte Draco wieder. „Niemals..." Doch dieses M al klang es nicht so überzeugend wie vorher. Draco wusste, er war auf dem richtigen Weg. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Langsam glitt seine Hand um Harrys Hüfte nach hinten. Draco drängte sich zwischen Harrys Beine und spreizte sie damit. Dann ließ er einen Finger zwischen Harrys Pobacken gleiten. Der Gryffdinor zuckte kurz. „Na was ist Potter?" Fragte Draco „Du willst es doch oder?" Harrys Wangen waren von der Hitze gerötet. „Ja." Stöhnte er leise und Draco zwängte langsam einen Finger durch den Muskelring. Harry keuchte.

„Na ist das gut Potter?" Fragte er, doch Harry nickte nur. „Ich will es hören, aus deinem Mund!" Verlangte Draco. Der Slytherin bewegte seinen Finger und Harry keuchte erneut. Draco presste seinen Erektion weiter gegen Harrys Bein. „Ja ist es."

Harry stöhnte wieder auf, als ein zweiter Finger von Draco hinzu kam und schließlich noch ein dritter. „Na Potter, was willst du?" Fragte Draco wieder. Er bekam keine Antwort, wieder beugte sich Draco vor und begann an Harrys Brustwarzen zu saugen. „Na los, du weißt was ich verlange... ich werde es nicht tun, wenn du mich nicht darum bittest." Er bewegte seine Finger etwas schneller. „Malfoy... bitte..." „Was?" Draco wollte es hören, wollte das Harry diese Worte aussprach. Wieder stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige. „Malfoy... nimm mich endlich..." Doch das war nicht das was Draco hören wollte. „Potter... sag es richtig... nicht so..." „Verdammt Malfoy, Fick mich endlich!" Rief Harry und genau das wollte er hören.

Er drehte Harry um, öffnete seine Hose und drang langsam in die heiße Enge ein. Draco seufzte und Harry keuchte vor Verlangen. „Na... ist da gut?" „Ja..." Stöhnte Harry als Antwort. Draco bewegte sich zuerst langsam. Die Fingernägel des Slytherin gruben sich in die Brust von Harry und dieser stöhnte wieder. Draco wurde schneller. „Fester..." Stöhnte Harry plötzlich und Draco kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Das war wirklich geil, seinen Feind zu vögeln. Es machte Draco noch heißer.

„Ist... das... alles?" Fragte Harry und Draco schnaubte, er stieß härter und schneller zu, was von Harry mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt wurde. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er spürte wie er von einer Welle der Lust wegschwemmt wurde und mit einem lauten Schrei kam er in Harry. Das gab dem Gryffindor auch den Rest und auch er gab sich seinem Orgasmus hin.

Schweratmend zog sich Draco zurück. Harry stand noch gegen die Wand gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt, er hatte schon mit einigen Mädchen geschlafen... aber das hier war einfach viel besser gewesen. Endlich öffnete er die Augen und blickte in Dracos grinsendes Gesicht.

„Na Potter, hats dir gefallen?" Fragte er dann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist, hätte ich dich schon viel früher gevögelt." Setzte er noch hinzu ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Harry stieß sich wortlos von der Wand ab und zog seine Hose hoch, dann griff er nach seinem T-Shirt. „Warum hast du das getan?" Fragte der Gryffindor plötzlich.

„Na weil ich Lust dazu hatte und du warst ja nicht gerade abgeneigt davon... wie man gesehen hat." Antwortete er. „Aber was bezweckst du damit? War das jetzt alles?" Fragte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer. „Klar, was sollte es sonst noch zwischen uns geben, Potter? Reicht es nicht, das wir ultimativ guten Sex hatten?" Wieder grinste er. „Was weißt du schon?!" Nach diesen Worten zog er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ den Slytherin allein.

So, wie hat es euch gefallen? Würde mich sehr über ein Kommie von euch freuen!!!


	2. Die Höhle des Löwen

Erst mal vielen Dank für die netten Kommies!!!

Also, es geht eigentlich genauso weiter wie es aufgehört hat... –chrmchrm- aber eins vorne weg, ihr werdet natürlich schon noch ein wenig Hintergründe erfahren... später...

Nun erst ein Mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Bye bye

Mary

Kapitel 2 

**Die Höhle des Löwen...**

Draco ging zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und wollte zuerst mal duschen. Das gerade eben würde er so schnell nicht vergessen und es würde sicher nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Er betrat den Gemeinschaftraum. Es war schon sehr ruhig, er ging in den Schlafsaal und griff nach einer frischen Shorts, dann machte er sich auf ins Bad. Er zog sich langsam aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Zuerst kam kaltes Wasser und trieb eine Gänsehaut über Dracos Körper, dann wurde es wärmer und schließlich heiß. Er begann sich zu waschen und in seinem Kopf hörte er wieder Harrys Stöhnen. Es grinste. Der Gryffindor hatte es ihm angetan. Er spürte, wie erneute Lust in ihm aufstieg, als er an Harrys Worte „Verdammt Malofy, fick mich endlich!" Dachte. Wie er es genossen hatte diese Worte zu hören... Dracos Erregung stieg erneut und langsam wanderte seine Hand nach unten.

Er um schloss sein eigenes Glied und massierte es. Ob ihn jemand dabei ertappen könnte war ihm gleich. Sein Atem ging schneller. Er dachte daran, wie Potter gestöhnt hatte. Wie er in ihn eingedrungen war und ihm die Seele aus dem Leib gevögelt hatte. Draco schloss die Augen und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Das Wasser lief noch über seine Haut und reizte ihn noch mehr. Mit einer Hand lehnt er sich gegen die Wand und öffnete wieder den Mund. Er stöhnte leise und wurde schneller. Wieder hörte er Potter diesen Satz sagen und wieder stöhnen und das gab ihm den Rest. Er verkrampfte sich kurz und ergoss sich in seine Hand.

Danach duschte er sich erneut und als er aus der Dusche stieg, spürte er wie schwach seine Beine waren. Er hatte sich so sehr verkrampft, dass sie regelrecht zitterten. Er zog seine Boxershorts an, zauberte sich die Haare trocken und legte sich ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie in der ersten Stunde Zaubertrankunterricht und Snape war noch nicht allzu gut auf Draco zu sprechen. „Mr. Malfoy, sie kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir." Herrschte er ihn an und ging dann Richtung Schreibtisch davon. Draco zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme.

Die Stunde verflog und am Ende stand Draco vor Snapes Schreibtisch. „Was gibt's?" Fragte er lässig, worüber Snape schon wieder ziemlich empört war. „Was fällt dir ein, so mit mir zu reden?!" Herrschte er ihn an. Er stand auf und stemmte sich auf seine Arme. „Was ist los mit dir? Du warst vorher doch nicht so rebellisch.. wenn du so weiter machst... wird Slytherin am Ende des Jahres keinen einzigen Punkte mehr haben!"

„Na und, das interessiert mich nicht." Gab Draco zurück und lehnte sich gegen Snapes Schreibtisch „Wissen sie, es gibt Dinge die sind mir mittlerweile viel wichtiger..." „Und die wären?" Unterbrach Snape ihn schnell und begann schon mal seine Sachen zu sortieren. „Nun... zum Beispiel Sex..." Ein Glas rutschte dem Lehrer durch die Finger und zersprang, als es auf dem Boden aufschlug. „Was?" Fragte er irritiert und sah ihn an.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört..." Sagte Draco grinsend und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, er drückte Snape mit seiner rechten Hand Richtung Stuhl, so dass dieser sich setzte und kniete sich vor ihn „Sie wissen doch was Sex ist, oder?" Fragte er und Snape blickte ihn funkelnd an „Natürlich!" Antwortete er. „Gut... dann wissen sie sicher auch, was das ist was ich jetzt mache..."

Schnell knöpfte er die Hose des Lehrers auf. Dieser wollte ihn wegschieben und ihn anschreien. Doch Draco war schneller, bevor der Zaubertranklehrer noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Draco seinen Mund um dessen Glied gelegt. So hörte man nur ein leises Keuchen. „Was... soll das...?" Stammelte er, doch von Draco erhielt er keine Antwort, dieser saugte und leckte an seiner Erektion.

Plötzlich spürte Snape noch eine Hand von Draco an seinem Hoden und dann war es um ihn geschehen. Er hätte nichts mehr sagen oder tun können. Er war in Ekstase. Er war nicht mehr auf dieser Welt sondern weit weg. Draco wurde schneller und Snape konnte sich nicht mehr zurück kommen. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er.

Draco ließ von ihm ab und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Na hats ihnen gefallen?" Fragte er grinsend und Snape blickte ihn erschöpft atmend an. „Ja verdammt." Antwortete er und knöpfte sich schnell seine Hose zu. „Aber tun sie so etwas nie wieder, sonst werde ich sie..." „Was, verfluchen?" „Nein, flachlegen." „Vielleicht will ich das ja..." Grinsend machte sich Draco aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Snape würde ihm in nächster Zeit wohl keine Punkte abziehen, soviel stand wohl fest. Dann musste er sich nur etwas mehr McGonagall gegenüber in Acht nehmen.

Der Rest des Morgens verlief sehr ruhig. Niemand nervte mehr und als sie Zauberkunst bei Flitwick hatten, zusammen mit den Gryffindors, blickte Draco die ganze Zeit zu Harry und zog ihn mit seinen Blicken aus. Dieser wurde leicht rot, als sich ihr Blick streifte. Ja Potter, du würdest auch gern wieder... gibs doch zu.. Dachte Draco bei sich und grinste.

Der Slytherin wusste, dass die Gryffindors heute Abend ihr erstes Training haben sollten. Da er nichts besseres vorhatte und auch nicht daran dachte seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, wollte er sich das Training ansehen oder besser gesagt, Potter.

Draco hatte eigentlich keine Lust mehr auf Unterricht. Er hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, dass er wegen seines Namens niemals einen Job finden würde. Warum sollte er dann noch lernen? Sich diese ganze Arbeit antun? Er war immer ein guter Schüler gewesen, aber mehr wegen des Drucks, welcher von seinem Vater ausging als wegen sich selbst.

Gegen Abend machte er sich auf Richtung Quidditchfeld. Du könntest dir doch auch nen anderen suchen zum Vögeln, warum muss es Potter sein? Fragte er sich selbst. Natürlich das hätte er tun können und mit Sicherheit hätte er auch jemanden gefunden, aber er wollte Potter. Obwohl dieser Blow-Job heute Morgen auch seinen Reiz hatte... Er grinste, als er an Snapes Gesicht dachte.

Am Quidditchfeld angekommen, lehnte er sich lässig gegen eine der Tribünen und beobachtete wie das Team der Gryffindors aus der Umkleidekabine kam. Harry erblickte ihn sofort und riss die Augen auf, dann kam er zu ihm herüber. „Malfoy, was machst du hier?" Zischte er ihn an. „Nun, ich wollte euch beim Training zu sehen und das hier ist ein freies Land Potter, ich kann dorthin gehen wo ich will."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, weshalb bist du wirklich gekommen?" Fragte Harry und seine Stimme zitterte. Er blickte Draco an und wurde sogleich von dessen funkelnden grau-blauen Augen in den Bann gezogen. Der Slytherin lächelte, kam ein Stück näher und flüsterte dem Gryffindor ins Ohr „Wegen dir." Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Na los, dein Team wartet Potter." Gluckste Draco jetzt und stieg die Tribüne hinauf, an der er gelehnt hatte.

Er sah mit Genuss das Harry sichtlich unsicher wirkte. Der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht auf den Schnatz konzentrieren, sondern blickte immer wieder zu Draco.

Nach dem Training machte sich Draco auf zum Eingang des Umkleideraumes. Alle bis auf Harry hatten diesen bereits verlassen. Was trieb der da drin nur? Draco beschloss, nachdem alle außer Sichtweite waren, den Raum zu betreten.

Drinnen war es warm und feucht, es roch nach Schweiß. Draco verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, dass war es was er an Quidditch nicht leiden konnte. Harry war nicht da, allerdings konnte man das leise Rauschen einer Dusche hören. Ah, da steckst du also... Dachte er bei sich.

Draco ging in den Raum neben an, in dem sich die Duschen befanden. Dort konnte er ihn schon sehen, ganz nackt. Dieses Bild löste in dem Slytherin gleich wieder eine Welle der Lust aus. Er begann sich langsam auszuziehen. Harry merkte gar nicht, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Er stand da, seine Hände gegen die Wand gelegt und genoss das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut.

Draco kam langsam näher und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Er rechnete damit das der Gryffindor erschrak, doch stattdessen lachte dieser und sagte leise „Ich dachte schon, du wolltest gar nicht mehr kommen." Draco zuerst verwirrt, aber dann freudig überrascht begann Harrys Nacken zu küssen.

Beide waren schon sehr erregt. Draco legte von hinten eine Hand um Harrys Erektion und begann diese zu massieren. Der Gryffindor stöhnte leise. „Woher kommt die plötzliche Wandlung, Potter?" Fragte Draco ganz unvermittelt und Harry lächelte „Du hattest eben... Recht... warum... soll man sich nicht... mal ein bisschen Spaß gönnen...." Als Draco einen Finger in Harrys heiße Enge einführte keuchte dieser kurz auf.

Der Slytherin bewegte seinen Finger langsam und stieß immer wieder einen Punkte, der Harry ein lustvolles Stöhnen entlockte. „Los... nimm mich endlich... sonst ist es gleich vorbei..." Stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige dann und Draco ließ sich darum nicht zweimal bitten. Er drang in ihn ein und bewegte sich langsam.

„Du hast also endlich eingesehen... dass du keine Chance hast mir zu widerstehen?" Fragte er den Gryffindor nach vorne gebeugt und etwas schneller werdend. „Das beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit." Brachte Harry zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor. Er stöhnte wieder leise. „Schneller Malfoy..."

Draco wurde schneller und fester und dann griff er zu Harrys Glied und begann dieses noch zusätzlich zu massieren. „Ohhh..." Stöhnte Harry auf „Ich... kann nicht mehr... länger... ich komme..." Rief er dann und verkrampfte sich. Draco spürte wie sich die Muskeln um sein Glied anspannten und das gab ihm den Rest. Er warf den Kopf zurück und mit ein paar letzten Stößen ergoss er sich in Harry.

Nach einer kurzen Weile zog er sich zurück und atmete noch schwer. Harry drehte sich dieses Mal gleich um und blickte ihn an. Draco war ein sehr gut aussehender junger Mann geworden. „Hast du ein Handtuch?" Fragte der Slytherin plötzlich und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Ähm, ja aber nur eins... müssen wir uns wohl teilen." Er warf es Draco zu, damit dieser sich abtrocknen konnte. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei und spürte wie erneut Erregung in ihm aufstieg.

Als Draco fertig war, warf er es Harry zu und drehte sich um, um nach seinen Sachen zu greifen. „Wow!" Entfuhr es Harry. "Was?" Fragte Draco zurück und runzelte die Stirn.

Zum ersten Mal konnte er das Tatoo auf Dracos Rücken sehen. Es war ein großes grüner Drache. Der Schwanz des Drachen endete an seinem Steiß und schlängelte sich langsam den Rücken hinauf. Über seine Schulterblätter waren große Flügel ausgebreitet und endeten mit ihren Spitzen an Draco Oberarmen. Der Kopf des Drachen saß direkt unterhalb von Dracos Nacken und es waren dessen Hörner die man immer unter seinem T-Shirt sehen konnte. Harry hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, was da auf dem Rücken des Slytherins war. Er kam näher und betrachtete es respektvoll.

„Wow, wo hast du das her?"

„London."

„Aber was sagt deine Mutter dazu?"

„Ist mir doch egal. Das war mir noch nie wichtig und mein ach so toller Vater hat mir auch nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Das sieht... hat er etwa grau-blaue Augen?"

„Ja, meine Augen..."

Harry blickte nun in Dracos Augen. „Nein, nicht deine nur die Farbe deiner Augen. Deine Augen sind viel schöner." Sagte er und lächelte. Dieses Lächeln übertrug sich sogar auf Draco und seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig. „Ich muss los." Sagte der Blonde dann und begann sich anzuziehen. „Ja ich auch." Sagte Harry und ging hinaus in die Umkleide.

Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr. Draco machte sich gleich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Zabini. „Blaise, na endlich." Sagte er und setzte sich zu ihm. „Hallo. Man bin ich fertig, aber Mutter geht's wieder einigermaßen besser. Wo warst du, ich warte schon seit 2 Stunden auf dich."

„Nun sagen wir mal ich hab mich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben."

„Hä?"

„Ich hab Potter flachgelegt."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst?!"

„Doch ist es."

Blaise starrte seinen Freund an und dann begann er zu grinsen. „Und wie wars?" „Ich wills mal so ausdrücken... ich glaube da kommt so schnell keiner ran." „Echt?" „Ja... und es war sicher nicht das letzte Mal heute Abend..."

Einige fragen sich sicherlich immer noch was dahinter steckt... warum Malfoy plötzlich so ein Tatoo hat und so weiter... nun ja... die Antwort gibt's in den nächsten Kapiteln, das verspreche ich euch.

So bevor ihr geht, sagt mir doch bitte was ihr davon haltet... –zitter-


	3. Liebe oder nicht?

He, ihr Lieben!!!

Ich habe mich echt über eure netten Kommies gefreut. Hätte nie gedacht, das diese Fic so gut ankommt. Dieses Kapitel ist wohl mal kein Adult **–pfeif- dafür kann ich euch versprechen... das nächste wird wieder sehr heiß...**

**Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!**

**Bye bye**

**Mary**

Draco hatte mit seinem besten Freund darüber gesprochen und schlussendlich von ihm die Antwort erhalten „Ganz klar, du bist in ihn verknallt!" Draco war beleidigt aufgesprungen und hatte Zabini allein gelassen. Er und verknallt, so ein Schwachsinn. Vielleicht war etwas angetan von Potter... nein nicht von ihm sondern von seinem Körper.

Diesem schlanken Körper, der sich unter ihm wand und nach mehr schrie. Diese grünen Augen, unergründlich und doch strahlten sie viel aus. Als er am Quidditchfeld mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte er zum ersten Mal richtig in Harrys Augen geblickt und war fasziniert von ihnen.

Draco drehte sich hin und her und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er beschloss wieder aufzustehen und hinunter zum See zu gehen. Seine Hausaufgaben, hatte er später doch noch gemacht... da Blaise ihn damit nervte er würde nur sein Leben vergeuden. Nun gut, eigentlich konnte er froh seinen einen Freund wie Blaise zu haben, der ihn immer wieder aus allem raushieb.

Er schlenderte langsam Richtung See. Er trug wieder Jeans und T-Shirt. Nicht dieselben wie einen Tag zuvor, er zog niemals zweimal hintereinander das gleiche an.

Er setzte sich an den See und lehnte sich gegen den Baum. Hatte Blaise recht, vergeudete er bloß sein Leben? Aber wer konnte ihm den richtigen Weg zeigen? Von seinem Freund verlangte er dies nicht, der hatte bei Merlin andere Sorgen. Er strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Auch wenn er nach außen immer cool blieb, so gab es Momente wie diesen in dem die Fassade abbröckelte und einen traurigen Jungen hinterließ.

Wie sehr hatte er sich immer eine normale Familie gewünscht, aber seine Familie war nie ‚normal' gewesen. Eine Träne suchte sich ihren Weg ins Freie und glitt seine Wange hinunter.

„Malfoy?" Riss ihn jemand aus seinen Gedanken. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Träne weg und blickte nach oben. Grüne Augen funkelten ihn an. „Was willst du Potter?" Fragte er in seiner üblichen Art. Wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, dann seine Gefühle zu verbergen und das konnte er gut.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen." Sagte der Gryffindor und setzte sich einfach neben ihn. „Da haben wir was gemeinsam." Antwortete der Blonde und blickte wieder zum See. „Malfoy?" „Was?" „Ist es für dich bloß Sex?" Obwohl er es schnell und laut aussprach, hörte er Unsicherheit mitschwingen. „Was sollte es sonst sein, Potter?" Harry nickte „Gut, mir geht's genauso."

Sie schwiegen. Harry schimpfte sich einen Lügner und Draco rang mit seinem Gewissen, dass ihm immer wieder sagte das Blaise recht hatte. „Irgendwie tut es gut hier zu sitzen... es beruhigt immer so." Sagte Harry leise. „Bist du öfter hier?" Fragte Draco verwundert und der Gryffindor nickte. „Ja mindestens einmal in der Woche, weil mich wieder so ein verdammter Traum über Voldemort nicht schlafen lässt." Draco zuckte kurz bei dem Namen des dunklen Lords zusammen, dann blickte er ihn an. „Hast du heute auch von ihm geträumt." Überraschenderweise schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich konnte dennoch nicht schlafen."

Draco rutschte vom Baum weg, verschränkte seine Arme hinterm Kopf und legte sich auf den Rücken. Dann blickte er zum Mond. „Wie bist du eigentlich auf den Drachen gekommen?" Fragte Harry. „Na... durch meinen Namen... anfangs und dann... wollte ich wie einer sein. Hast du schon mal von einem Drachen gehört, der sich einsperren lässt oder den man zwingen kann etwas zu tun, dass er selbst nicht will. Die meisten Drachen machen was ihnen gefällt, weil sie stark sind. So wollte ich sein." Yieks.. hab ich ihm das wirklich gerade gesagt.... peinlich... Dracos Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. Noch nie hatte er vorher darüber gesprochen...

„Das ist doch schön. Ich finde du wirst einem Drachen schon gerecht." Harry lächelte. „Meinst du das ehrlich?" „Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich jetzt auslachst... aber du bist stark. Du nimmst was du willst und kommst auch noch durch damit, weil sich niemand traut dich daran zu hindern. Selbst ich traue mich nicht." Harrys Wangen wurden wieder rot und er blickte schnell zum See.

„Wie meinst du das Potter?" „Na, du wolltest mich und hast mich... ich werde wohl nie jemanden finden der solche Gefühle in mir hervor ruft wie du..." Der Gryffindor blickte ihn an. „Das ist nicht dein ernst, sag nicht du liebst mich oder so etwas..." „Das habe ich nicht vor. Ich habe nicht gesagt ich hätte mich in dich verliebt... aber kaum das wir uns von einander trennen... sehne ich mich schon wieder danach von dir berührt zu werden."

Draco verengte die Augen und blickte ihn an. „Wenn das so ist... da können wir leicht Abhilfe schaffen..." Draco grinste und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier und nicht jetzt." Antwortete Harry. „Auch wenn ich es möchte, aber da rollt Ärger an." Er deutete in Richtung Schloss und blinzelte zum Eingangsportal.

„Merkwürdig... wer ist das?" „Keine Ahnung... es ist so dunkel ich kann nichts erkennen." Antwortete Harry und so beschlossen sie, langsam näher heran zu gehen, die Zauberstäbe in der Hand.

Sie kamen näher. Die Gestalt stand immer noch vor dem Schloss und machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen. „Was meinst du sollen wir machen?" Fragte Harry und blickte Draco an. „Mal sehen... wir müssen erst mal näher ran um zu erkennen um wen es sich handelt."

Sie kamen näher und versteckten sich am unteren Rand der Treppe, im Schutze einer Hecke. Die Person stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und drehte sich nicht um. „Wer ist das..." Flüsterte Harry leise und dann schlichen sie langsam die Treppe hinauf.

Es war ein Mann, soviel konnte man erkennen. Schwarze Haar reichten bis auf seine Schultern. Er war in schwarz gekleidet und hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Irgendwie kam dieser Mann Harry bekannt vor, aber woher? Er hatte ja nicht mal das Gesicht des Mannes gesehen.

„Umdrehen!" Rief Draco plötzlich und richtete seine Zauberstab auf den Mann. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen. Harry hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und blickte gebannt auf den Hinterkopf des Mannes. Er wollte wissen wer es war und warum er ihm so bekannt erschien.

„Na los! Ich habe gesagt sie sollen sich umdrehen!" Herrschte der Slytherin den Unbekannten wieder an.

Es geschah wie in Zeitlupe. Der Mann atmete tief durch und drehte sich um. Harry riss die Augen auf. „D-Das ist nicht möglich... nein..." Er stolperte Rückwärts und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Draco ließ den Zauberstab sinken, als er erkannte um wen es sich bei dem Unbekannten handelte.

Mehr aus Reflex als Verstand versuchte er nach Harry zu greifen, der rücklings überkippte. Er schaffte es nicht und Harry taumelte kurz und schlug dann mit dem Kopf gegen eine Stufe. Draco riss die Augen auf Scheiße!!! Schrie er innerlich und lief zu Harry. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief über die Stufen. „Bei Merlin... tun sie doch endlich mal was!!" Schrie er dem Mann entgegen. Dieser starrte entsetzt auf Harry. Draco zog schnell sein T-Shirt aus und presste es gegen die Wunde an Harrys Kopf. Aus Gründen die er nicht kannte, wollte er nicht, dass Harry starb.

„Na los, rufen sie den Schulleiter oder einen Lehrer, scheißegal, aber tun sie endlich was!" Schrie Draco wieder und der Mann rührte sich endlich. Er lief wieder zurück zum Eingangsportal und öffnete es, dann glitt er hinein.

Draco saß bei Harry und als er ihn vor sich sah. Die Augen geschlossen, den Mund ein Stück geöffnet und nur noch schwach atmend wusste er... Blaise hatte Recht. Sanft strich er über Harrys Stirn. Sein Gesicht eben noch gerötet war mittlerweile weiß. Es kam Draco unendlich lange vor bis Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey zurück kamen.

Dann geschah alles so schnell. Draco konnte nichts mehr sagen, er stand nur daneben. Er wurde von Dumbledore durch das Eingangsportal gedrückt und Richtung Krankenflügel. Jemand redete mit ihm, doch er nahm es nicht wahr. Er sah immer nur zu Harry und hielt sein T-Shirt an dessen Kopf. Mittlerweile war es blutdurchtränkt.

Auf der Krankenstation legte man Harry in ein Bett. Er setzte sich auf ein benachbartes und blickte nur stumm zu Madam Pomfrey die hin und her wuselte. Dumbledore kam zu ihm und sprach mit ihm, aber er verstand kein Wort. War es wichtig was er sagte? Nein... das einzige was wichtig war... Harry stirb nicht... dachte er immer und immer wieder. Man merkt erst was man hat, wenn man kurz davor steht es zu verlieren... 

Dann wurde er von Madam Pomfrey aufs Bett gedrückt. Anscheinend befand man, er würde unter Schock stehen und sollte vorerst auch hier bleiben. Doch Draco wehrte sich und schlug um sich... nein er konnte nicht hier bleiben und zu sehen wie es ihm ging... er wollte es nicht sehen...

Er sprang auf und lief hinaus. Lief und lief, bis ihm seine Lunge weh tat. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er wieder draußen stand, am Baum an dem sie eben noch gegessen hatten und dann schrie er... schrie und es war ihm egal ob ihn jemand hören konnte... es musste einfach raus... er schrie „Potter... was hast du mit mir gemacht????"

Dann schwor er sich, er würde nie wieder mit ihm schlafen... er wollte ihn vergessen... wollte ihn nicht lieben... „Ich werde mit jedem schlafen nur um dich zu vergessen!" Rief er. Er wollte nie wieder gebunden sein, nie wieder von jemandem abhängig sein... er wollte frei sein und stark, wie der Drache auf seinem Rücken.

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... und ihr lasst mir wieder ein Kommie da!!! Danke –knuddel-


	4. Alles andere als tot

Hallo ihr Lieben,

vielen Dank für eure netten Kommies... also... ich kann euch versprechen, dieses Chap hier wird wieder sehr... hmh... heiß... würde ich mal sagen... nun ja, einige werden es wegen des Pairings vielleicht nicht ganz so toll finden, aber es kam mal über mich, das zu versuchen –grins- mal sehen was ihr davon haltet... nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Bye bye

Mary

Kapitel 4

Alles andere als tot!

Seit jenem Abend waren einige Tage vergangen und Draco war gerade auf dem Weg in die große Halle, als er von jemandem zur Seite gezogen wurde. „Malfoy, was ist los... warum meidest du mich?" Grüne Augen blickte ihn an. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, es ist nicht mehr als Sex, Potter... und ich habe jemand anderen gefunden..." Draco schüttelte Harrys Hand ab und ging davon.

Er spürte noch Harrys Blick in seinem Rücken, doch er ging weiter. Er sah immer noch diese grünen Augen vor sich, die ihn traurig angeblickt hatten. Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle hielt ihn Blaise kurz auf. „Was ist los mit dir? Du redest kaum noch mit mir!" Fragte der braunhaarige ihn. „Nichts, was soll schon los sein?" Zischte Draco zurück. Blaise seufzte. Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Sirius Black, war tatsächlich wieder zurück. Draco hatte es kaum glauben wollen, als er ihn dort am Portal gesehen hatte. Wie er es geschafft hatte interessierte ihn nicht. Allerdings konnte man ihn jetzt öfter hier im Schloss sehen, was Draco eigentlich nicht gefiel, doch er würde nicht viel ändern können.

Missmutig aß er einen Toast und trank schnell einen Becher Milch, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Worüber er sich gar nicht freute, war dass er Black begegnete. „Malfoy, was für ein Spiel spielst du mit Harry?" Sprach dieser ihn gleich an und drängte ihn gegen ein Wand.

„Nur zur Information, ich habe Potter gleich gesagt es ist nicht mehr als Sex, wenn er sich da was anderes ausmalt... ist es sein Pech!" Dracos Antwort war hart und Sirius ließ ihn los. „Ihr hattet... oh bei Merlin..." „Ja Sex, ist was dabei? In unserem Alter macht man das halt mal..." Schnaubte Draco jetzt und strich sich sein T-Shirt glatt, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. „Nicht so schnell Malfoy, ich bin noch nicht fertig!" Wieder griff er nach dem Arm des Slytherins, doch dieser war schneller und hob seinen Zauberstab in Sirius Richtung.

„Aber ich bin fertig, Black und glauben sie mir ich kenne genug Flüche um sie mir vom Hals zu halten!" Das glaubte Sirius aufs Wort und nuschelte nur „Du bist genauso schlimm wie dein verdammter Vater!" Er konnte noch ein Blitzen in Dracos Augen sehen, bevor dieser ihn gegen die Wand drückte. „Vergleichen sie mich nie wieder mit IHM! Ich bin nicht wie er!" Als Sirius jetzt noch zu lachen begann, wurde der Blonde noch wütender. „Ich weiß nicht was Harry an dir findet!" Sagte er dann.

„Ach... das kann ich ihnen zeigen..." Noch bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte glitt Dracos Hand zwischen dessen Beine und seine Lippen legten sich auf die des älteren. Sirius wollte ihn wegschieben, doch der Slytherin war stärker als gedacht hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte Draco auch schon das Ergebnis seines Handelns, Sirius Erektion wuchs.

Draco ließ kurz von ihm ab und grinste. „Na, was ist... war das genug?" Sirius allerdings grinste auch und zischte dann leise „Wenn man eine Sache anfängt, hat man diese auch zu beenden!" Dann drängte er ihn zu einem kleinen Raum, der sich als Besenkammer herausstellte. „Glaub mir Malfoy, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein..." Flüsterte er in das Ohr des Blonden und küsste ihn wieder.

„Mal sehen wer hier wen fertig macht, alter Mann." Gab Draco ungeniert zurück und Sirius biss ihm zum Dank dafür in den Hals, so dass Draco laut aufstöhnte. Sirius ließ seine Hand zwischen Dracos Beine gleiten und öffnete schnell dessen Hose. „Schon mal unten gelegen, Malfoy?" Fragte er süffisant und drehte ihn mit dem Bauch zur Wand, dann stellte er sich zwischen dessen Beine und begann ihm den Nacken zu küssen. „Nein und das schätze ich auch nicht." Gab Draco zurück und keuchte leicht, als Sirius ihm sein T-Shirt zeriss. „Nun, dann wirst du dich besser gleich damit abfinden." Der Slytherin konnte deutlich die Erektion des anderen an seinem Hintern spüren.

Dann wurde ihm von Sirius die Hose herunter gezogen. Draco stöhnte wieder und dann geschah etwas, mit dem er gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Eigentlich rechnete er damit einen Finger zu spüren, doch stattdessen war da etwas weiches und feuchtes und der Slytherin riss die Augen auf und ließ wieder ein lautes Stöhnen hören.

Sirius Zunge drang in ihn ein und Draco verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken was Sirius da gerade tat. Plötzlich spürte er Hand an seinem Glied die begann ihn zu massieren. Wieder keuchte er. Wenn Sirius noch lange so weiter machte, würde er kommen... er konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten.

Doch plötzlich zog Sirius seine Zunge zurück und stellte sich hinter ihn. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung drang er in Draco ein und dieser stöhnte laut. Dann spürte er heißen Atem neben seinem Ohr und Sirius Stöße wurden härter und schneller. Draco stöhnte wieder. Noch nie hatte er sich in dieser Position befunden und doch war es einfach geil. Sirius hatte so etwas animalisches an sich, nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass er so etwas tun würde... mit Black...

Sirius stöhnte laut und wurde schneller. „Na Malfoy... wie gefällt dir diese Position?" Fragte schwer atmend. „Mal was neues... ah..." Stöhnte Draco und genoss jeden einzelnen Stoß von Sirius. Das Stöhnen an seinem Ohr wurde immer lauter und unkontrollierter. Nach weiteren Stößen von Sirius spürte er wie sich etwas heißes in ihm ausbreitete und er kam auch. Er stöhnte zum letzten Mal laut auf. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand sinken.

Schweratmend zog sich Sirius zurück und schloss seine Hose. Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und grinste „Also wirklich Black, das wird Harry nicht gefallen." Sirius sagte nichts sondern blickte ihn stumm an. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und brachte Dracos Hemd in Ordnung. „Oh, das hätte ich auch alleine geschafft... na was meinst du jetzt?" Fragte er süffisant, doch immer noch antwortete der ältere Zauberer nicht. „Ich muss gestehen, du bist wohl doch noch ziemlich rüstig für dein Alter... immerhin hast du Standvermögen bewiesen." Keine Antwort. „Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, ich weiß es ist schon geil mich zu vögeln, aber du darfst trotzdem noch mit mir sprechen."

KLATSCH!

Draco riss die Augen auf und rieb sich die Wange. Dann blickte er Sirius hinterher der jetzt fluchend den kleinen Raum verließ.

Bei Merlin, warum hatte ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle? Fragte sich Sirius während er auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Aber dieser verdammte Slytherin... der war so... geil... was hab ich da nur gemacht... 

Draco machte sich grinsend auf in die nächste Stunde. Diese Begegnung würde er so schnell nicht vergessen. Das war einfach genial gewesen, noch nie war er so ran genommen worden. „Mr. Malfoy, sie haben ihre Schuluniform schon wieder nicht an!" Herrschte McGonagall ihn an, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat. „Na und? Ziehen sie mir doch Punkte ab und verpassen mir ne Strafarbeit... das ist mir Schnuppe." Gab er lässig zurück und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz.

McGonagall stand kurz vor einer Explosion. „Los, zum Schulleiter!" Zischte sie und dann blickte sie Harry an „Potter, sie bringen ihn dorthin, sie sind Schulsprecher." Draco riss die Augen auf. Er wollte nicht mit Harry alleine sein, das machte alles nur wieder unnötig kompliziert. „Kann das niemand anders machen?" Fragte Harry zurück, doch McGonagall duldete keine Widerrede.

So verließen beide mit hängendem Kopf das Klassenzimmer. McGonagall hatte Harry noch eine Nachricht für den Schulleiter in die Hand gedrückt. „Warum tust du das?" Fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Was?" Fragte Draco genervt zurück

„Wie du dich verhältst, ich meine so warst du vorher nie..."

„Das geht dich nichts an Potter."

„Stimmt, aber ich mache mir eben Gedanken... wer ist der andere den du hast?"

„Was?"

„Du sagtest heute Morgen, du hättest jemand anders, wen?"

„Erstens geht dich das noch weniger an und zweitens, hab ich nichts von ‚einem' gesagt."

Er ging schnell davon, damit er Harry nicht länger ansehen muss. „Warte mal... war es für dich wirklich nicht mehr?" Bohrte Harry wieder und Draco blickte ihn an. „Nein." „Du lügst, dass sehe ich in deinen Augen." Draco seufzte „Ach ja... dann frag mal deinen Paten, der kann dir bestätigen was ich sage..." Dann grinste er ihn, riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und setzte noch hinzu „Ich schaff das auch alleine..." und ließ ihn stehen.

Draco wusste, was er gesagt hatte war hart gewesen, aber Potter hatte es nicht anders verdient, dafür dass er ihn nicht los ließ und keine ruhige Minute hatte. Dafür das er jede Nacht vor dem Einschlafen an ihn denken musste, denn trotz der anderen Schäferstündchen bekam er Harry nicht aus dem Kopf. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür ihn jemals verführt zu haben.

Jetzt da Potter weg war, warum sollte er zu Dumbledore gehen? Der Alte konnte ihm ja auch nichts anderes erzählen, außer das man ihn von der Schule schmeißen würde wenn er so weiter machte... aber warum packte er eigentlich nicht gleich seine Sachen?

Er nickte, was brachte es noch hier zu bleiben? So würde er Potter wenigstens nicht mehr begegnen. Geld genug hatte er um sich über einen längeren Zeitraum durch zu schlagen. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und sich von Dumbledores Bürotür entfernen, als er die Stimme des Schulleiters wahrnahm.

„Mr. Malfoy, wegrennen ist keine Lösung!" Sagte dieser sanft. „Jetzt kommen sie rein, ich denke wir müssen uns wirklich mal unterhalten." Dann lächelte er und Draco seufzte. Mist Dachte er bei sich und trat in das Büro des Schulleiters. „Tee?" Fragte Dumbledore und Draco nickte. Warum nicht.

Dumbledore ging hinüber zur der Kanne die auf einem Schränkchen stand. Er hatte Draco den Rücken zu gedreht und verdeckte ihm auch die Sicht auf das was er dort tat. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe leider keine andere Wahl..." flüsterte er und goss noch etwas in Dracos Teetasse. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu ihm zurück. „Hier bitte sehr." Dann setzte er sich ihm gegen über und wartete bis er den ersten Schluck getrunken hatte.

Sicher fragen sich einige, wie Sirius das geschafft hat... –grins- ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es selbst nicht... und da es Draco egal ist... werde ich der Sache auch nicht näher auf den Grund gehen... das nur mal vorne weg... also erwartet bitte keine Erklärung dafür, die wird es nicht geben...

Außerdem kann ich euch sagen, dass es schon weitere 3 Kapitel auf meinem Rechner gibt... die ich noch überarbeiten muss... also, bald werdet ihr das nächste bekommen... –grins- und es wird noch einiges passieren.... oder noch einige flachgelegt –pfeif- wie mans nimmt.... bis danhin freu ich mich über ein Kommie von euch!

Bye

Mary


	5. Wahrheit

So hier ist das nächste Chap!

Viele Dank für die positiven Reviews... ich hatte schon Angst, ihr würdet mir den Kopf abreißen, weil ich Sirius und Draco gepaart habe –pfeif- Glaubt mir, es kommt noch einiges... aber jetzt erst einmal was fürs Herz...

Viel Spaß!

Mary

Draco blickte ihn ernst an. Der Alte glaubte doch tatsächlich, er hätte etwas von diesem Tee getrunken. Der Slytherin traute ihm allerdings nicht.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, ich habe mal eine Frage, glauben sie mit ihrer Einstellung werden sie es weit bringen?" Fragte Dumbledore etwas zu fürsorglich für Dracos Geschmack. „Wissen sie" begann der Blonde „Ich werde auch mit einer anderen Einstellung nicht weit kommen, ich meine mein Name eilt mir voraus… ich werde nie eine wirkliche Chance bekommen um es, wie sie so schön sagen, weit zu bringen."

Dumbledore war etwas überrascht über diese Antwort. „Aber sie waren ein guter Schüler, wollen sie das alles einfach so weg werfen? Manchmal muss man der Welt beweisen, dass man anders ist als sie von einem denkt" Draco lachte kurz „Meinen sie nicht, dass hätte ich schon versucht?! Es hat keinen Zweck, warum also noch groß anstrengen? Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht einmal daran, dass ich die Schule zu ende bringe." Gab er zu und lehnte sich zurück um mit Genuss das Entsetzten in Dumbledores Augen zu sehen.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte ihnen doch nur helfen, ich weiß sie sind anders als ihr Vater…" „Stopp, ich möchte nicht das sie von ihm reden!" Draco hob seine Hand und sprach weiter „Wissen sie überhaupt was es heißt den Namen dieses Mannes zu tragen, der einen Schatten über mein ganzes Leben wirft? Er hat mir damit schon genug angetan, sie haben Recht, wenn sie sagen ich sei nicht wie er, doch erzählen sie das den anderen." Sagte Draco und stand auf. „Wenn sie mir nicht mehr zu sagen haben, dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verließ er das Büro des Schulleiters. Er wusste doch, dass es immer auf dasselbe hinaus lief. Immer wieder wurde ihm gesagt er solle sein Leben nicht verschwenden und er wäre nicht wie sein Vater, als ob er das nicht selber wüsste. Aber warum sollte er sich anstrengen einen guten Abschluss zu erreichen, wenn er hinterher keine Chance bekam einen Beruf zu erlernen. Dann blieb er lieber bei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung neben Quidditch, Sex.

„Malfoy?!" Draco drehte sich um, er hatte den Jungen gar nicht bemerkt, der nun fast direkt hinter ihm stand. „Potter, was willst du noch?" Fragte Draco irritiert, dass dieser ihn immer noch ansprach. „Ich habe mir noch einmal darüber Gedanken gemacht und…" Er zog Draco in einen ruhigen Flur und blickte ihn an „wenn ich dein Herz nicht haben kann, will ich wenigstens deinen Körper." Sagte er und blickte Draco in die Augen.

Der blonde schluckte und die grünen Augen des Gryffindors hielten ihn in seinem Bann. „Potter… ich…" Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte verschloss Harry seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Ach scheiß drauf… Dachte Draco und öffnete seine Lippen, mit seiner Zunge umspielte er Harrys Lippen und dieser gewährte ihm Einlass. Dracos Körper kribbelte und er schlang seine Arme um den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen und als er sich aus dem Kuss löste, blickte er in wässrig getrübte Augen und schluckte wieder.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mich nicht zurück gewiesen hast." Sagte Harry heiser und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden. „Warte…" Hielt Draco ihn auf. Harry blickte ihn wieder an und lächelte „Schon gut, mir reicht was ich eben bekommen habe." Dann ließ er Draco alleine und ging davon. „Aber mir nicht…" flüsterte der Blonde jetzt.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte Blaise als Draco gegen Abend in den Gemeinschaftstraum trat „Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?" Fragte er noch und blickte ihn an. „Nachdenken." Antwortete Draco knapp und ließ sich mit einem großen Seufzer aufs Sofa fallen.

„Sag mal Blaise, was denkst du über mich? Und ich möchte deine ehrliche Meinung. Gib mir mal ein Bild von mir, wie du mich siehst." Sagte er und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Ganz ehrlich?" Versichte Blaise sich noch einmal und Draco nickte. „Ja ganz ehrlich." Draco machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst, doch die Antwort überraschte ihn etwas.

„Nun, wir kennen uns schon ziemlich lange und meine Bild von dir ist ein gutes, sonst wäre ich nicht mit dir befreundet. Zunächst einmal bist du zwar oft kratzbürstig, aber ich weiß es ist nur eine Fassade die du dir selbst geschaffen hast. Du hast einen guten Kern, auch wenn du es nicht gerne zeigst. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht belasten willst mit deinen Problemen, weil du weißt, dass ich selbst genügend Probleme habe. Alleine das zeigt mir, dass du sehr wohl an andere denkst." Blaise seufzte kurz und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter „Geht's um Potter?" Fragte er dann und Draco nickte.

„Du glaubst wirklich ich bin ein guter Mensch?" fragte er und Blaise nickte „Natürlich, meinst du ich wollte mit jemandem befreundet sein, der ein Unmensch ist?" Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Ich sehe die Sache ganz einfach, du hast deinen Weg noch nicht gefunden, meine Meinung über das Thema ‚Potter' kennst du ja." Sagte Blaise und lächelte.

Draco lächelte auch und dann sagte er „Ich wollte eigentlich frei sein, ich wollte mich von niemandem mehr einschränken lassen oder von jemandem abhängig sein, doch ich stelle fest… es ist nicht möglich." Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Du hast fest gestellt, dass du doch mehr an ihm hängst, was? Ich hatte mal wieder recht... warum hörst du nicht gleich auf mich, das würde dir einiges ersparen." Blaise grinste „Blödmann." Sagte Draco schmollend.

„Draco, vertrau mir jetzt einmal. Du wirst frei sein... du wirst mit ihm frei sein, wenn du so weiter machst setzt du dich selbst unter Druck und machst dich selbst zu einem Gefangenen." Er blickte Draco ernst an. „Glaub mir dieses eine Mal wenigstens. Lass dich doch einmal von deinen Gefühlen leiten, tu was dein Herz dir sagt." „Das möchte ich ja... aber es sagt immer nur dann etwas wenn er da ist." Murrte er und Blaise lächelte. „Was sagt es dir, wenn er nicht da ist?" „Nun... es sagt mir, dass ich ihn wiedersehen möchte... aber ich will nicht... ich will endlich frei sein."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn „Warum rede ich eigentlich mit dir... hörst du mir nicht zu oder spreche ich eine andere Sprache? DU kannst nur frei sein, wenn DU mit IHM zusammen bist, kapiert?" Fragte er jetzt etwas gereizt. „Ach was weißt du schon." „Mehr als du denkst, ich habe mein Herz schon vor langer Zeit verloren." Draco blinzelte. „Davon hast du nie gesprochen." „Nein, da du selbst genug Probleme hattest, außerdem was sollte ich dir erzählen... du merkst ja noch nicht mal wenn du selbst verliebt bist... sollte ich dich da um Rat fragen?" Draco schüttelte etwas schnaubend den Kopf „Wer ist es?" Fragte er dann „Kenn ich sie?" „Sie? Mein lieber, wie lange kennen wir uns? Du müsstest doch selbst gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe." Gluckst Blaise.

„Schon, aber ich wollte ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, also nun sag schon, wer ist es?" Fragte Draco und blickte ihn nun neugierig an. „Nun?" Fragte er als Blaise immer noch lächelte und dann antwortete er „Er ist oder besser gesagt war ein Gryffindor." „Ja und welcher?" Fragte Draco genervt und blickte ihn an. „George Weasley." Antwortete er kurz und knapp, ohne rot zu werden. "Ein Weasley? Ich fasse es nicht… oh bei Salazar… das gibts nicht… du und ein Wiesel?" „He, hör auf ihn zu beleidigen, das mag ich nicht, auch nicht wenn du mein bester Freund bist, okay?!" Herrschte Blaise ihn etwas unsanft an.

„Ja ja, schon gut... na ja wenigstens weißt du was du willst. Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sagte Draco und lächelte. „Dieses Problem solltest du aus der Welt schaffen, denn sonst zerfrisst es dich und Potter geht's wohl auch nicht sehr gut dabei." Sagte Blaise und stand lächelnd auf „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich hab noch ne Verabredung in Hogsmeade." Er grinste und Draco wollte sich besser nicht ausmalen, was sein bester Freund jetzt mit einem Weasley trieb.

Draco raufte sich noch einmal zusammen und ging ebenfalls hinaus. Vielleicht sollte er wieder zum See gehen, es war angenehm gewesen dort zu sitzen. Insgeheim hoffte er sogar Harry dort zu treffen. Er schlenderte langsam hinunter zum See und der Wind zerzauste sein Haar. Er trug einen langen Schal der sich mit dem Wind bewegte. Er hatte eine dünne Weste über sein T-Shirt gezogen. Sanft strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erblickte in der Ferne schon Harry.

„Was würde ich dafür geben, der Wind zu sein, der dir gerade das Haar zerwühlt..." seufzte der Gryffindor, als Draco ankam. „Potter ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein Romantiker bist." Draco lächelte. Er versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Könntest du mich nicht einmal beim Vornamen nennen?" Fragte Harry dann und blickte ihn ein wenig enttäuscht an. Dann setzte sich der Gryffindor an die gleiche Stelle wie vor einigen Tagen. „Wenn du willst." Antwortete Draco „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" „Und die wäre?" „Du nennst mich ebenfalls beim Vornamen." Harry lächelte „Gern." Antwortete und dann starrten beide auf den See.

Draco hätte zu gerne etwas gesagt, doch es war nicht leicht. Es war leichter unanständige Dinge zu sagen, als einmal sein Herz auszuschütten. „Pot... ähm Harry... sag mir mal was du an mir magst... du bist viel zu schade um dich mit mir einzulassen." Sagte Draco leise und legte sich zurück ins Gras.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder?" „Doch." Antwortete Draco gleich. Genau das war es was er dachte, Harry hatte etwas besseres als ihn verdient.

„Draco... nun ich gebe zu, als du mich das erste Mal verführt hast, war ich nicht gerade begeistert... doch im Nachhinein habe ich es genossen. Als du das zweite Mal bei mir warst, wollte ich es selbst und als wir uns vor einigen Tagen hier unterhalten haben, wurde mir klar, dass du der jenige bist, mit dem ich zusammen sein möchte. Allerdings willst du das nicht und das muss ich akzeptieren, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt." Harry hob die Hand, als Draco ihn unterbrechen wollte „Warte... ich war noch nicht fertig, nun zu dem was mir an dir gefällt. Ich mag deine ganze Art, wie du dir nichts gefallen lässt und deinen Kopf durchsetzt, ich mag deinen Körper, vor allem deine Augen, weil sie mir sagen, dass du anders bist als du vorgibst. Ich mag dein Lächeln, dass du viel zu selten zeigst und ich mag es wenn dein Haar vom Wind zerzaust wird. Ich mag einfach alles an dir, ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Fragte Harry und Draco wurde leicht rot, mit so einem Vortrag hatte er nicht gerade gerechnet.

„Weißt du, ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich würde dir nur immer wieder weh tun." „So wie das mit Sirius?" „Du weißt es?" Fragte Draco überrascht „Und dennoch willst du mich?" „Ja ich weiß, er hat es mir gesagt und ja ich will dich immer noch. Hör mal, es war Sex und sonst nichts. Was hat das damit zu tun, dass ich dich liebe? Außerdem wenn wir zusammen wären, hättest du keine Zeit mit anderen zu schlafen... die würde ich dir gar nicht lassen." Und Harry lächelte. Scheinbar hatte der Gryffindor sich in den Kopf gesetzt sein Ziel mit allen Mitteln zu erreichen.

Draco seufzte, dann begann er leise zu reden „Weißt heute Morgen, als du mich geküsst hast... und danach meintest, dir reicht es wenn du meinen Körper besitzt... da wusste ich, mir würde das nicht reichen. Ich habe lange nachgedacht. Ich weiß ich möchte frei sein und ein guter Freund gab mir den Rat, dass ich das nur schaffe, wenn ich mir endlich eingestehe, dass ich dich liebe." Jetzt war es raus. Draco blickte in den Himmel und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion.

Diese ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, doch statt Worten folgten Taten, denn Harry presste seine Lippen auf Dracos. Dann zog er sich zurück und sah in die grau-blauen Augen des Slytherins. „Na weißt du jetzt was du willst?" Fragte er dann lächelnd. „Ja... ich denke schon, dich." Antwortete Draco und zog Harry erneut zu einem Kuss heran.

So das wars mal wieder... aber ihr könnt euch auf das nächste Kapitel freuen... ich verrate euch mal soviel... Eifersucht und Rache... na ja, ihr werdet schon sehen! Ich würde mich wie immer sehr über ein Kommie freuen! Vielen Dank!

Bye bye

Mary


	6. Rache oder noch ein Abenteuer?

So ihr Lieben,

erst mal vielen vielen Dank für die netten Kommis! Man ich hätte nicht gedacht, das diese Fic hier doch so gut ankommt –lach-

Also hier das nächste Chap... ich sag euch gleich... ich war nicht so richtig einig damit, Harry und Draco jetzt schon zusammen zu bringen... aber liest selbst –pfeif-

Bye bye Mary

Kapitel 6

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, gab es gestern ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen Potter und dir?" Fragte Blaise grinsend als er seinen Freund beim Frühstück sah. „Und deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, Zabini, war es eine sehr lange und anstrengende Nacht." Gab Draco zurück. Blaise grinste. „Ich wusste es... seit ihr jetzt endlich zusammen?" Fragte er dann als er nach der Milch griff.

„Ja, ich denke schon... obwohl es komisch ist..." Antworte der Blonde und blickte seinen Freund etwas zweifelnd an. „Das legt sich, ich kann verstehen, dass du dir noch immer so unsicher bist... ging mir auch so... aber jetzt... würde ich meinen Rotschopf nicht mehr hergeben." Erklärte Blaise verträumt.

„Bitte erspar mir die Details..." Sagte Draco und winkte ab. Es stimmte, er hatte sich mit Harry ausgesprochen, doch wenn er jetzt wieder darüber nachdachte... war er sich immer noch nicht so sicher ob es wirklich das richtige war.

Plötzlich betrat eben jener Gryffindor die große Halle und Draco traute seinen Augen nicht. Hatte er tatsächlich einen Arm um dieses Schlammblut geschlungen?! Okay, das war ein schlechter Gedanke... doch Wut stieg in ihm auf. Draco zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und stupste Blaise an. „Klasse... sieh dir das mal an und mir heuchelt er vor, er würde mich lieben." Zischte er dann.

Blaise blickte in die Richtung die sein Freund angedeutet hatte und erblickte die gleiche Szene. „Komisch... das sieht wirklich ganz danach aus... aber Draco, sicher gibt es eine gute Erklärung dafür." Doch Draco hörte nicht mehr zu. Er stand auf und verließ die große Halle. DAS brauchte er sich nun wirklich nicht anzutun. Hatte dieser elende Gryffindor ihn da an der Nase herum geführt? Hatte er ihn bloßstellen wollen? Das war ihm ja wirklich gelungen!

„Verdammt!" Fluchte er, als er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte. Er kramte seine Schulsachen zusammen, packte sie wütend in eine Tasche. Er hatte noch etwa 20 Minuten Zeit. Was sollte er jetzt schon in Snapes Klassenzimmer machen?

Das sie auch jetzt noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den verdammten Gryffindors hatten, passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er warf sich auf sein Bett und seufzte. Warum hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Er hätte sich doch denken können, auf was das hinaus laufen würde. Schon wieder war er enttäuscht worden. Erst von seinem Vater und jetzt von Potter.

Na schön, wenn Potter es nicht anders wollte... er konnte auch anders. Oh ja... er würde es ihm schon heimzahlen. Vor allem brauchte er Sex und es würde nicht Potter sein, mit dem er dieses Verlangen ausleben wollte.

Draco rappelte sich auf und verließ mit seiner Schultasche den Raum. Er ging schweigend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und nickte Blaise nur kurz zu, der ihm gerade entgegen kam. „Warte, ich gehe mit, ich..." Doch Draco blieb nicht stehen, er ging einfach weiter. Blaise seufzte. Das würde wieder Ärger bedeuten, egal in welcher Hinsicht.

Draco allerdings war das im Moment egal. Langsam ging er zum Klassenzimmer und überlegte schon mal, wer als Mann so in Frage kam, doch wirklich fiel ihm da niemand auf. Mit wem könnte er Harry am meisten treffen? Genau, Weasley! Immerhin musste er doch auch mal wissen, was Blaise so sehr an einem Weasley reizte.

Das würde ein Spaß, jeden Falls für ihn. Er musste nur irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass Harry es erfuhr. Lächelnd betrat Draco den Kerkerraum in dem sie gleich Zaubertrankunterricht haben sollten. Die Luft war kühl und feucht und Draco verfluchte sich dafür, dass er keine Weste angezogen hatte.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Klassenraum. Snape war noch nicht da, er kam immer erst, wenn alle Schüler im Raum waren. Warum wusste Draco selbst nicht so recht, vielleicht wegen dem spektakulären Auftritt... aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Er musste immer wieder grinsen wenn er Snape sah und an die Sache mit dem Blow-Job dachte.

Snape allerdings mied Dracos Blick in letzter Zeit. Der blonde Slytherin hätte doch mal zu gerne gewusst, wie sein Hauslehrer so im Bett war. Aber was nicht war, könnte ja noch werden... dachte er bei sich.

„Warum hast du nicht gewartet?" Fragte Blaise, als er sich neben ihn setzte. „Du kennst doch den Weg hierher oder hätte ich dich führen sollen?!" Sagte Draco genervt und Blaise befand, dass Draco in einer Stimmung war, in der man ihn besser in Ruhe ließ.

Der Blonde blickte einmal zu Harry hinüber, der sich gerade mit Granger unterhielt. Na klasse... dieses verdammte Schlammblut dachte er bei sich und als Harry sich umdrehte und seinen Blick erwiderte, schenkte ihm Draco einen seiner eisigsten Blicke und sah dann weg.

Harry fragte sich was mit ihm los war. Er hatte nach dem Frühstück kurz mit ihm reden wollen, doch Draco war bereits verschwunden gewesen. Er hatte ihm erklären wollen, warum er einen Arm um Hermine gelegt hatte. Der Gryffindor hoffte nur, das Draco jetzt nicht sauer war... doch dem Blick nach zu urteilen, war er genau das.

Nach einigen Minuten, hatte Snape mal wieder seinen aufbrausenden Auftritt hinter sich und stand nun vor der Klasse. Er erklärte kurz was sie heute tun sollten und schrieb das Rezept an die Tafel.

Blaise versuchte immer wieder mit Draco zu sprechen, doch dieser ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Er blickte immer wieder zu Ron, der ihn mittlerweile schon entgeistert anstarrte. Zabini merkte, dass sein Freund irgendetwas im Schilde führte, dafür kannte er ihn zu gut.

„Lass den in Ruhe, du hast Harry." Flüsterte er irgendwann in Dracos Ohr und dieser fuhr erschrocken herum und hätte Blaise fast mit seinem Messer verletzt, welches er gerade benutzt hatte um einige Kräuter zu schneiden.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an." Herrschte Draco zurück und schnippelte weiter. „Er ist der kleine Bruder meines Freundes und du bist mein bester Freund, es geht mich sehr wohl was an." Entgegnete Blaise jetzt und sprach dann gleich weiter „Du solltest erst mit Potter reden, bevor du mit Ron ins Bett steigst." „Woher..." „Ach komm, meinst du ich kenn dich so wenig... deinen Blicken nach würdest du ihn vermutlich am liebsten jetzt und hier auf dem Kerkerboden flachlegen."

„Und wenn schon... wenn der das kann, kann ich das schon lange!" Sagte Draco und deutete mit einem Finger in Harrys Richtung. „Du weißt doch gar nicht was dahinter steckt." „Na und?" Fragte Draco jetzt genervt. Wenn Blaise ihn nicht bald in Ruhe ließ, würde er vermutlich aufstehen und diesen Klassenraum verlassen.

„Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy... würden sie endlich mal ruhig sein?!" Herrschte ein erboster Snape sie jetzt an. „Warum denn? Wollen sie mir wieder eine STANDpredigt nach der Stunde halten?" Fragte Draco grinsend. Snape riss die Augen auf und man konnte einen leichten Hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen erkennen. Blaise runzelte die Stirn und sah Draco etwas misstrauisch an.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich dulde nicht länger diese Unverschämtheiten. Verschwinden sie aus meinem Unterricht!" Blaffte er nun und wies mit dem Zeigefinger zur Tür. „Nichts lieber als das!" Gab der Blonde als Antwort von sich und als er auf dem Weg hinaus war, blickte er noch einmal zu Harry und schenkte ihm wieder einen seiner typischen Malfoy-Blicke.

Wie sollte er nur an den Rothaarigen ran kommen? Fragte er sich, als er sich draußen gegen die Wand lehnte. Die Stunde würde ohnehin nur noch eine halbe Stunde dauern. Er würde einfach mal hier warten und sehen was sich so ergab.

Lässig den Kopf zurück gegen die Wand gelegt, stand er da. Die Hände in seine Jeans gesteckt, die Beine überkreuzt und dann schloss er die Augen. Er fragte sich immer wieder, warum sein Leben so aus den Bahnen geworfen wurde. Womit hatte er das verdient? Sein Vater hatte diesen ganzen Mist gemacht und er litt darunter! Das war doch nicht fair!

Das waren schlechte Gedanken, ganz schlechte... denn sie trieben wieder Tränen in Dracos Augen. Nicht nur sein Vater hatte ihm sein Leben zerstört, jetzt war Potter auch gerade noch dabei! Er öffnete kurz die Augen und rieb sich die Tränen weg, dann strich er sich durchs Haar. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Die Stunde musste also zu Ende sein.

„Kannst du mir mal erzählen, was das alles soll?!" Fragte Blaise etwas mürrisch, als er Draco seine Sachen reichte, die er aus dem Klassenzimmer mitgebracht hatte. „Was denn?" Fragte der Blonde unschuldig. „Na das mit Snape." „Erzähl ich dir später... ich hab noch was zu erledigen..." Antwortete der Blonde dann grinsend, denn gerade sah er wie Ron sich alleine auf den Weg machte. Er hatte beschlossen ihm zu folgen. Potter und Granger waren in die andere Richtung davon gegangen.

Blaise blickte ihm nur stumm nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Wo sollte das alles nur enden? Das konnte doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen.

Ron war gerade in eine Jungentoilette verschwunden. Das war doch der ideale Platz für Dracos Vorhaben. Er trat ebenfalls ein und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber, denn immerhin sollte sie niemand stören.

Draco ging zu den einzelnen Kabinen und wartete bis Ron die Tür aufschloss, als er wieder hinaus trat erschrak er zu erst. „Malfoy, was willst du hier?" Fragte er. „Nun, ich habe nicht vor das gleiche zu tun wie du... aber ich will vielleicht ein wenig Spaß." Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus.

„Spaß? Auf einem Klo?" Fragte Ron etwas verblüfft. „Weasley in welcher Welt lebst du eigentlich?" Entgegnete der Blonde. Er konnte sehen, wie in Ron bereits Wut hoch kroch. „Lassen wir das und kommen zum Wesentlichen..." Sagte Draco und trat einen Schritt auf Ron zu. „Zum Wesentlichen?" Ron begriff immer noch nicht ganz auf was der Slytherin hinaus wollte.

„Ja... zum Wesentlichen..." Antwortete dieser nur und ehe sich Ron versah küsste Draco ihn bereits. Ron wehrte sich zuerst, doch als er eine Hand in seinem Schritt spürte, konnte er nur kurz seufzen und nichts mehr tun. Er stammelte nur leise „Malfoy... lass das..." doch so richtig überzeugt klang es nicht.

Und bevor sich Draco versah, hatte der Rothaarige ihn auf den Boden gezogen. Draco war überrascht, dass Ron so ran ging, genoss es aber dann. Es erregte ihn und er küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlicher als vorher. Langsam glitt seine Hand unter Rons Schuluniform und er begann ihn dort zu streicheln.

Draco genoss es mal wieder seinen Verführungskünsten freien Lauf zu lassen, doch hatte er bei Ron wirklich wenig Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen. Seine Zunge umspielte erneut Rons Lippen und dieser gewährte ihr Einlass. Der Rotschopf hatte seine Arme um Dracos schlanken Körper geschwungen.

Dann begann Ron etwas zittrig Dracos Hose aufzuknöpfen und als er es geschafft hatte flüsterte er „Leg dich auf den Rücken, Malfoy.." Draco, der genau wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, tat wie ihm geheißen. Ron zog seinen Umhang aus und sowie sein Oberteil, dann schob er Dracos T-Shirt nach oben und begann dessen Oberkörper zu küssen und zu lecken.

Ein Kribbeln ging von jeder berührten Stelle aus durch Dracos Körper. Jeder einzelne Kuss schien kleine Lustwellen auf eine Reise zu schicken, eine Reise die bei seinen Lenden endete. Er seufzte leise, als Ron kurz seine Hüfte anhob um dann seine Hose nach unten zu ziehen.

„Gar nicht mal übel, Malfoy..." Sagte Ron, als er sich Draco nun so betrachtete. „Das muss ich leider auch zugeben." Seufzte Draco und griff nach Rons Kopf. Er wollte nicht noch länger warten. Er drängte ihn zwischen seine Beine und der Rotschopf erlöste ihn auch sogleich, in dem er das Glied des Blonden mit seinen Lippen umschloss.

Draco stöhnte leise und vergrub seine Hand in den roten Haaren des anderen. Ron verstand wirklich etwas von dem was er da tat, das hätte Draco ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Der Gryffindor ließ eine Hand über Draco Oberkörper wandern, was Draco erneut ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Allerdings genoss Ron es auch, denn anders als Harry wollte der auch nur seinen Spaß und keine Beziehung. Das er jedoch einmal die Chance hätte mit Malfoy, Mr-ich-bin-der-beste-gutaussehenste-Typ-in-Hogwarts zu schlafen, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen.

„Weasley... hör auf... sonst ist es zu spät..." Sagte der Blonde plötzlich, denn er bemerkte wie ihm bereits die Sinne schwanden und er dabei war die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ron tat was Draco von ihm verlangte, rutschte höher und küssten den Slytherin wieder.

Mit einem Ruck fand sich Ron auf dem Rücken wieder und Draco zog ihm zuerst die Schuhe und dann seine Hose aus. „Na Weasley... was willst du jetzt?" Fragte er grinsend. „Was wohl Malfoy, vögel mich endlich." Gab Ron von sich. Draco küsste ihn erneut und ließ einen Finger in Ron hinein gleiten und begann diesen bewegen.

Ron stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in Dracos Rücken, dass wiederum entlockte dem Blonden einen langen Seufzer. Dann folgte noch ein Finger und nun war es Ron, dem die Sinne schwanden. Er streckte Draco sein Becken entgegen, was für Draco ein Zeichen war, das der Rothaarige mehr als nur bereit war.

Er zog seine Finger zurück und legte sich zwischen Rons Beine. „Sieh mich an..." Verlangte er von dem Rothaarigen und dieser öffnete seine Augen. Alleine bei diesem Blick hätte Draco kommen können, dann drang er in den heißen Körper ein und stöhnte laut auf. Ja das war gut... das war genial... das war geil... genau das was er brauchte, was er wollte.

Rons glasige Augen blickte immer noch in die grau-blauen Augen von Draco. Dann beugte sich der Slytherin vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Draco konnte nicht mehr klar denken, genoss es einfach.

„Warte... können wir... auch mal..." Stotterte Ron und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das war einfach das geilste was er je erlebt hatte. „Was?" „Ich will mich auf dich setzen..." keuchte der Rothaarige unter ihm. Draco war das natürlich nur recht.

Er zog sich kurz zurück und legte sich auf den Rücken. Ron setzte sich auf ihn und ergriff Dracos Glied. Langsam führte er es wieder ein und legte seine Hand auf die angewinkelten Knie des Slytherins. „Hm... das ist gut..." Stöhnte er und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Draco griff nach den Hüften des Rothaarigen und gab ihm dem Rhythmus der Bewegungen vor. Ron bewegte sich etwas schneller und Draco ließ seinen Blick über Rons erhitzten Körper gleiten. Das war einfach geil... Ron stöhnte immer schneller und lauter und hatte mittlerweile die Augen wieder geschlossen.

In Draco stauten sich langsam die Gefühle auf und er wusste, lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, doch wollte er dieses Bild und dieses Gefühl noch länger genießen. „Ah... Malfoy... hm... es geht... nicht... mehr... ich... kann... ich..." dann verkrampfte sich Ron und ergoss sich auf Dracos Oberkörper.

Das gab auch dem Slytherin den Rest, mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt. Er atmete schwer und Ron ließ sich nach vorne sinken und stütze sich auf seine Arme ab. „Malfoy... du vögelst gut..." Gab er dann grinsend zu. „Du auch... hätte nicht gedacht das du so abgehst, Weasley.." Antwortete Draco immer noch nach Atem ringend.

„Jetzt weiß ich was mein Bruder damit meinte, den besten Sex bekäme man immer noch von euch Slytherins..." Dann küsste er Draco ein letztes Mal und stand auf. Er ging zu einem der Waschbecken und begann sich zu waschen.

„Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, das es so geil sein kann einen Weasley zu vögeln, jetzt weiß ich was Blaise meint..." Und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus, als er Rons Sperma von seinem Oberkörper wusch, Merlin sei Dank hatte Ron sein T-Shirt vorher nach oben geschoben.

„Jetzt weißt du warum ich so viele Geschwister habe..." Draco musste lachen. „Meinst du wir könnten das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen?" Fragte er dann in die Richtung des Slytherins. „Meinetwegen.... so lange es dabei bleibt." Antwortete Draco. „Glaub mir Malfoy, zwischen uns wird nie mehr als guter Sex sein." „Gut?" „Okay... gigantischer Sex..." Sagte Ron und beide lachten kurz.

Draco zog sich seine Hose hoch und knöpfte sie zu. Sein T-Shirt, das er die ganze Zeit angehabt hatte, war ziemlich durchgeschwitzt. Er würde sich wohl noch schnell umziehen müssen.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal..." verabschiedete sich Draco mit einem breiten Grinsen von Ron, dieser nickte nur lächelnd.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum traf der Blonde auf Blaise. „Wo warst du denn?" Fragte er und Draco blickte auf seine Uhr. Dieses Schäferstündchen hatte wirklich etwas länger als erwartet gedauert. „Ich habe nur mal getestet, wie es ist einen Weasley zu vögeln." Sagte Draco grinsend, doch Blaise schien nicht so begeistert zu sein.

So... das wars mal wieder... es wird noch 3 Kapitel geben... die habe ich soweit auch schon fertig... das heißt, es geht bald weiter...

Aber ich würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn ihr mir wieder ein nettes Kommi schreibt...

Bis dann –k**nuddelz-**

Mary


	7. Zaubertränkelehrer

So ihr Lieben, habe beschlossen euch nicht so lange warten zu lassen g

Also, zunächst einmal vielen Dank für die vielen Kommis... Wahnsinn, hätte nie mit so vielen Lesern gerechnet... denen die Fic auch noch so gut gefällt... nun ja das nächste Chap hier wird auch ziemlich pfeif okay... ich will nicht zu viel verraten...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mary

Kapitel 7

„Draco, du solltest erst einmal mit Potter reden... ich finde das nicht gut, was du da tust!" Er meinte es wirklich ernst. „Nein, ich werde nicht mit Potter reden, mir ist egal was er macht!" Gab Draco genervt zurück. „Das ist es dir eben nicht, sonst würdest du dich ja nicht so aufregen und direkt mit seinem besten Freund rummachen." „Doch es ist mir egal und jetzt lass mich mit diesem verdammten Thema in Ruhe, ich werde mein Leben so leben wie ich es will!" Blaise sah ihn ernst an. „Gut, wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Dann komm aber bitte nicht wieder bei mich heulen, wenn es dir wegen Potter mies geht." Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Blaise um und ging davon.

Draco schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Was war los mit seinem Freund. Hatte der denn keine Augen im Kopf? Immerhin war Potter doch an all dem selbst Schuld! Das hatte er doch heute Morgen gesehen!

Er überlegte welches Fach sie als nächstes hatten. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe... gut dieser Trottel von Hagrid würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal merken, dass er nicht da war. Draco ging in den Schlafraum und zog sich aus, dann betrat er das Bad. Es wäre besser jetzt erst einmal duschen zu gehen.

Ja, diese Nummer eben mit Ron war wirklich nicht schlecht gewesen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Doch leider erstarb es sogleich, als er wieder an Harry dachte. „Na toll!" Sagte er zu sich selbst. Er stellte sich unter das warme Wasser und genoss wie es sich langsam den Weg über seinen schlanken Körper bahnte. Er stand etwa 10 Minuten nur da und dann begann er sich einzuseifen.

Heute Abend hatten sie Quidditch-Training. Darauf freute sich Draco schon, endlich mal wieder etwas Abwechslung und endlich etwas das ihm neben Sex auch noch Spaß machte. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, beschloss er noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen oder vielleicht sollte er mal nach Hogsmeade fliegen, wäre mal was anderes und bis zum Training hatte er ohnehin noch gute 5 Stunden Zeit.

Er zog sich eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und überlegte ob er eine Weste oder lieber eine Jacke anziehen sollte. Dann entschloss er sich für seine slytheringrüne Weste und seinen Schal. Wieder stellte er fest, dass er einfach gut aussah.

Nachdem Draco fertig war, machte er sich auf Richtung Eingangsportal. Da die anderen Schüler alle im Unterricht waren, hatte er keine Probleme unbeobachtet das Schulgebäude zu verlassen. Seinen Besen hatte er natürlich mitgenommen. Als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, stieg er auf, stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog davon.

Der Wind umspielte sein Haar und ließ seinen Schal im Wind flattern. Er liebte dieses Gefühl. Er liebte es zu fliegen, denn dann fühlte er sich frei. Dieses Gefühl durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper und er fragte sich, warum er das noch nicht früher gemacht hatte. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er genoss es, den ganzen Weg, bis er kurz vor den drei Besen landete.

Als er dort eintrat sah man ihn zuerst komisch an, doch niemand sagte etwas zu ihm. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und bestellte sich ein Butterbier. Ein leises Tuscheln ging von den Zauberern, die an der Theke saßen aus. „Ja ich bin Draco Malfoy, zufrieden?" Sagte er laut und die Zauberer verstummten.

„Was machst du hier?" Fragte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter Draco. „Ach und was machen sie hier, Prof. Snape?" Fragte Draco grinsend zurück. Er hatte seine Füße auf einen der Stühle gegenüber gelegt und klang relativ lässig.

„Das geht dich nichts an. Du hast Unterricht, also?" Snape baute sich jetzt vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn böse an. „Stimmt... ich hätte eigentlich Unterricht..." Gab Draco leichthin zurück. Eigentlich rechnete Draco damit, dass Snape jetzt erst recht ausflippte, doch stattdessen setzte er sich zu ihm und bestellte sich einen Kaffee.

„Warum bist du so?" Fragte er dann ganz unvermittelt und Draco glaubte so etwas wie Sorge in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Warum bin ich wie?" Fragte der blonde Slytherin zurück. „Du verschwendest dein Talent." Sagte sein Lehrer leise und griff nach dem Kaffee den die Bedienung brachte.

„Ach ja? Vielleicht setze ich auch nur andere Prioritäten." Gab Draco grinsend zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es dich weit bringen wird mit jedem ins Bett zu steigen." Sagte Snape und blickte ihn ernst an. „Das vielleicht nicht, aber es macht mir Spaß und warum sollte ich es dann nicht tun?" Draco griff nach seinem Butterbier und trank einen Schluck.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt du sollst es nicht tun, das ist deine Sache. Aber du solltest mal überlegen, ob es nicht wichtig wäre, dich auch auf einen Schulabschluss zu konzentrieren." Antwortete Snape, doch Draco langweilte sich nur bei diesem Gespräch.

„Warum versuchen sie es nicht mal mit mir?" Fragte Draco dann. „Was?" Snape riss die Augen auf. Er versuchte hier Draco ins Gewissen zu reden und der baggerte ihn eiskalt an! „Du bist ein Schüler, niemals!" Flüsterte er entsetzt zurück. „Schade... ich wüsste gerne mal wie sie im Bett sind... hm... vielleicht sollte ich mich mal wieder an Black wenden..." Sagte Draco grinsend. „Sag nicht du hast mit Black... oh bei Merlin! Draco es wird Zeit, dass du endlich mal aufwachst!" Versuchte Snape es wieder.

„Aufwachen? Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht längst bin. Ich habe keine Lust mehr das zu machen, was alle von mir erwarten! Ich werde nur noch das tun, auf das ich Lust habe und daran wird mich niemand hindern!" Draco war ein wenig ärgerlich. „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher..." Flüsterte Snape nun und trank seinen Kaffee, dann blickt er sich um, ob niemand zuhörte und sah Draco ernst an.

„Was ist?" Fragte der Blonde und er wurde ein wenig nervös, denn Snapes Blick löste ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm aus. „Lucius ist aus Askaban geflohen!" Sagte Snape dann und hoffte, das niemand ihn gehört hatte. „Woher wissen sie das?" Fragte Draco entsetzt zurück. „Woher wohl??" Snape rollte die Augen und deutete auf seinen Unterarm und Draco verstand.

„Scheiße... das ist nicht gut." Nun wurde er doch nervös, denn wenn sein Vater zurück kommen würde... würde es für ihn heißen, er müsse sich ihm wieder fügen. Nein, dass war gar nicht gut, dabei war er gerade dabei sein Leben endlich mal zu genießen.

„Draco, du solltest dich ein wenig klein halten, ich meine es ernst. Wenn dein Vater mitbekommt wie du dich aufführst... wirst du..." „Schon gut, ich kenne meinen Vater selbst, das brauchen sie mir nicht zu erklären!" Unterbrach er den Schwarzhaarigen.

Was Draco jetzt brauchte war Ablenkung von diesem Thema. Er hatte keine Lust darüber nachzudenken was sein Vater mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn seine Mutter ihm berichtete wie er sich in den letzten Wochen aufgeführt hatte. „Mein Vater wird mich vermutlich umbringen, wenn er hört was ich alles getan habe... ich sollte die letzten Stunden meines Lebens noch genießen." Ein Grinsen zog sich wieder über Dracos Gesicht.

„Wie meinst du das?" Fragte Snape etwas verdutzt. „Ganz einfach, das was ich getan habe, kann ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen... also bringt es auch nichts mich jetzt zu ändern! Das würde heißen, ich wäre schwach... und das bin ich nicht!" Draco seufzte, nein er war ganz sicher nicht schwach!

„Wie sieht es aus, erfüllen sie einem Todgeweihten, einen letzten Wunsch?" Fragte er dann und funkelte den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer verführerisch an. „Ach komm schon, du bist sein Sohn, er wird dich nicht gleich dafür umbringen." Antwortete Snape und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer weiß, jeden Falls könnte ich es mir nicht verzeihen zu sterben und nicht vorher mit ihnen geschlafen zu haben." Sagte Draco leise und lächelte. Snape verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und begann zu husten.

„Also, du bist einfach unverschämt! Ich gehe jetzt... es bringt ja doch nichts, du wirst keine Vernunft annehmen!" Nach diesen Worten knallte Snape ein paar Geldstücke auf den Tisch und verließ die Drei Besen.

Draco machte es ebenso, bezahlte und schlich seinem Lehrer hinterher. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen. Draco beeilte sich und holte Snape gerade noch ein, bevor dieser das Dorf verlassen konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige erschrak, als er von Draco in eine kleine Seitengasse gezogen wurde.

„Ich dachte eigentlich würden sie sich freuen, so ein Angebot... nach diesem Blow-Job." Sagte Draco grinsend und drückte den Zaubertränkelehrer gegen die Wand. Dieser wollte ihn gerade wegschieben, als sich Dracos weiche Lippen auf seine legten.

„Das ist nicht... richtig... du bist... mein... Schüler..." Stammelte er noch, als Dracos Hand bereits in seine Hose gewandert war. „Ich möchte es aber... ich möchte das du mich fickst." Sagte Draco mit verführerischer Stimme und blickte in die glasigen Augen seines Lehrers. Das gab Snape wohl den Rest, er schob eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und presste seine Lippen auf die des Blonden.

Mittlerweile war der Regen schon durch Dracos Kleidung gekrochen und hatte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper gejagt oder war es durch Snapes Küsse? Er wusste es nicht, doch er genoss es. Das war es was er brauchte... was er brauchte um sich von seinem Vater und von Potter abzulenken. Wie eine Droge, die man nahm um der Welt zu entfliehen, um sich gut zu fühlen.

Draco ließ sich auf seine Knie sinken und öffnete die Hose des älteren Zauberers, er zog sie ein Stück nach unten und umschloss sogleich die Erektion mit seinen Lippen. Der Gedanke diese gleich in sich zu spüren erregte ihn noch mehr und er schloss die Augen.

Der Schwarzhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Seine Finger hatte er in das blonde Haar seines Schülers gekrallt. Wie beim ersten Mal, hielt er es kaum aus. Wie lange war es her, dass er richtig Sex gehabt hatte... er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern... deshalb war er auch so empfindlich auf Dracos Anmachen. Normalerweise stand er über solchen Dingen... aber im Moment... war er zu gereizt dafür...

Als Draco merkte, dass sein Lehrer kaum noch konnte, ließ er von ihm ab. Er stellte sich wieder und öffnete seine Hose. „Na los, ich will dich endlich spüren..." sagte er, während er seine Hose ein Stück nach unten schob. Snape von diesem Anblick noch mehr gereizt, drängte den jungen Mann gegen die Wand. Draco spürte die kalten Steine, durch seine Kleidung auf seiner Brust und dann erlöste Snape ihn endlich.

Ohne noch viel Rücksicht zu nehmen, drang er in ihn ein und Draco keuchte auf. Das war es was er wollte. Bis er mit Sirius geschlafen hatte, hätte er es sich nicht vorstellen können in dieser Position Sex zu haben... aber es war einfach geil gewesen und das war es diesmal auch wieder.

Der ältere Zauberer bewegte sich erst etwas langsam und wurde dann schneller. Draco konnte wieder den heißen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren. Das leise Keuchen, das immer schneller wurde. Er hielt es kaum noch aus. „Verdammt, was machst du nur mit mir..." Fragte Snape heiser und schluckte, denn zurückhalten konnte er sich nicht mehr. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter.

„Du brauchst... das doch genauso... wie ich..." Gab Draco zwischen leisem Stöhnen zurück. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die sein Glied umschloss und sog scharf Luft ein. Der Regen prasselte immer noch unaufhörlich auf sie ein und Draco senkte den Kopf nach unten und sah Snapes Handarbeit zu. Das war geil... es gab kein anderes Wort, das dem gerecht werden konnte.

Draco spürte wieder die aufgestauten Gefühle, die kurz davor waren zu explodieren. Er glaubte verbrennen zu müssen, so heiß wurde ihm plötzlich. Er spürte den kalten Regen nicht mehr, er hörte nur Snapes leises Stöhnen an seinem Ohr und kleine Sternchen tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Snape spürte, wie sich der junge, heiße Körper unter ihm verkrampfte und er erlebte ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt. Er atmete noch schnell und ließ erst seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken. Der Blow-Job vor einigen Tagen war gar nichts gewesen im Vergleich hierzu und er hatte diesen schon als sensationell empfunden.

Dann zog er sich zurück und schloss seine Hose. „Das war..." mehr konnte er nicht sagen, als er in Dracos Augen blickte. „Ich weiß... es war geil." Sagte dieser grinsend und zog sich ebenfalls seine Hose wieder hoch. „Das können wir gerne bei Gelegenheit wiederholen." Säuselte er dann, schnappte sich seinen Besen und ließ einen ziemlich irritierten Snape zurück.

Draco hatte es geschafft, er hatte doch tatsächlich seinen Hauslehrer flachgelegt. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er würde wohl lieber zu Fuß zurück gehen, sich jetzt auf den Besen zu setzen, könnte im Angesicht des eben erlebten, doch recht schmerzhaft sein.

Als er nach einiger Zeit ziemlich durchnässt die Eingangshalle wieder betrat, traf er auf Harry. „Wo warst du denn?" Fragte dieser besorgt und blickte ihn freundlich an. „Das geht dich nichts an Potter." Gab Draco barsch zurück. Harry erschrak ein wenig, solch harte Worte hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. „Es ist wegen heute Morgen, nicht? Es tut mir leid, ich wollte mit dir reden, doch du warst nicht mehr da." Versuchte er zu erklären. „Vergiss es Potter, geh ruhig zu deinem Schlammblut, ich brauche dich nicht." Die Worte des Slytherins trafen Harry sehr und Tränen füllten die grünen Augen.

„Es gibt da eine einfach Erklärung... bitte.. ich..." „Vergiss es, ich will es nicht hören!" Nach diesen Worten wandte Draco sich ab und ging Richtung Kerker davon. Harry blickte ihm nach. „Aber es war doch nur..." Er brach ab und die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg.

So, das war es mal fürs erste... aber ich kann euch schon etwas neues erzählen.... –pfeif- es gibt ja noch 2 Chaps zu dieser FF und danach wird es noch eine Fortsetzung geben... also für alle denen diese Fic gefallen hat, es wird weiter gehen... diese Geschichte werde ich wohl anders benennen und sie wird ein paar Monate nach allem spielen... das verrate ich schon mal vorab... und es wird sicher interessant –grins-

Aber zuerst, bekommt ihr mal die anderen beiden Chaps noch von mir... –knuff- also, ich würde mich wie immer sehr über ein Kommi freuen...

Bis dann, bye bye

Mary


	8. Versöhnung

Okay, hier ist da nächste Chap... was soll ich groß sagen grübel ach lest es selbst hihi

Was ich noch sagen wollte, vielen lieben Dank für eure netten Kommis... hab mich wieder riesig gefreut und ihr habt dazu beigetragen, dass ich ne Fortsetzung schreiben werde... hihi

Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mary

Kapitel 8

Draco wollte diese ‚einfache' Erklärung nicht hören! Ganz und gar nicht... vielleicht weil er sonst ein schlechtes Gewissen haben würde, bei dem was er an diesem Tag alles getan hatte... andererseits... hatte er überhaupt ein Gewissen? Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Slytherins.

Das einzige was ihm im Moment etwas Unbehagen bereitete war, dass sein Vater aus Askaban geflohen war. Ganz sicher würde er früher oder später hier auftauchen und wenn er heraus fände, was er die ganze Zeit so getrieben hatte, wäre er sicher nicht erfreut oder besser gesagt, stocksauer.

Während Draco noch überlegte, wie er dieser Sache entgegen treten sollte, saß Harry traurig auf der Steintreppe in der Eingangshalle. Er hatte es ihm erklären wollen, er hatte alles klar stellen wollen...

„Sieh an, sieh an... Mr. Potter!" Es gab nur eine, nein Entschuldigung, zwei Personen auf dieser Welt, die seinen Nachnamen so aussprachen und das waren Draco und Lucius Malfoy. Der Gryffindor blickte auf und sah in Lucius Augen. „Sollten sie nicht in Askaban sitzen?" Fragte Harry gereizt und stand auf.

„Vermutlich gibt es tatsächlich Menschen, die das für richtig halten... ja... aber ich sehe das etwas anders... Potter." Antwortete Malfoy in seiner gewohnten Art. „Wie sind sie ins Schloss..." „Das werde ich dir sicher nicht auf die Nase binden... und jetzt... entschuldige mich, ich muss zu meinem Sohn!" Lucius funkelte ihn noch einmal böse an und verschwand.

Harry blickte ihm eine kurze Zeit hinter her und beschloss dann, ihm zu folgen. Immerhin konnte man nie wissen, was Lucius vor hatte.

Plötzlich hörte Harry Stimmen und verschwand schnell hinter einer Statue. Er lauschte. Es waren die Stimmen von Lucius und Draco. Der Gryffindor beschloss noch ein Stück weiter zu schleichen, damit er sie besser verstehen konnte.

„Was ist überhaupt mit dir los? Du bist eine Schande!" Sagte Lucius laut zu seinem Sohn, doch Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was weißt du schon? Mein ganzes Leben hab ich getan, wozu du mich gezwungen hast... es ist mir egal was du mit mir tust, ich habe in den letzten Wochen mein Leben freizügig genossen." Gab Draco zurück und grinste.

„Was meinst damit ‚freizügig genossen'?!" Lucius war wirklich schon weit mehr, als stocksauer. „Nun... ich würde mal sagen... ich habe alles gemacht, was ich wollte...." Draco knöpfte sein Hemd auf und entblößte seinem Vater erst einmal das Tatoo auf seinem Rücken.

Lucius schien kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt zu stehen. „Das ist wirklich das Letzte... wie kannst du nur so etwas tun?! Du bist mein Sohn, du bist ein Malfoy!" Lucius drängte Draco gegen die Wand, doch Draco lachte nur. „Das ist noch lange nicht alles, Vater... ich habe auch mit einigen geschlafen... mit einigen Männern..." Den letzten Satzteil sprach er ganz langsam aus und noch bevor sein Vater etwas sagen konnte sprach er weiter „Zunächst wäre da mal Potter, dann Black... dann Snape und zu guter letzt auch noch Weasley."

Das reichte nun wirklich, damit Lucius der Kragen platzte. Das einzige, zu was er im Moment seines Schockes noch fähig war, war eine saftige Ohrfeige. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück. „DU bist ganz sicher nicht mehr mein Sohn." Sagte er dann leise. „Ach.. und du denkst mir macht das was aus? Ganz ehrlich, DU warst noch nie ein richtiger Vater und weißt du was, ich bin froh, dass du es so siehst... denn ich habe ebenfalls keine Lust mehr, dein Sohn zu sein."

Draco meinte es ernst. Egal was Lucius mit ihm tun würde... es tat gut, ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen. „Du wagst es so mit mir zu sprechen... du wirst noch bereuen, dass du das gesagt hast, glaube mir das... ich werde noch Mittel und Wege finden, um dir das heimzuzahlen." Denn so etwas konnte der Ältere nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Sie werden zunächst einmal hier aus Hogwarts verschwinden, oder ich rufe Prof. Dumbledore." Harry trat aus dem Schatten der Statue. „Harry..." Flüsterte Draco und Lucius knurrte „Potter... du steckst deine Nase wohl gern in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten."

„Mr. Malfoy, es wäre besser, sie verschwinden jetzt hier." Harry trat näher und stellte sich neben Draco. „Sofort." Setzte er dann noch hinzu. Lucius lachte und zischte „Ihr werdet euch noch wundern... heute gehe ich... aber ein anderes Mal, seit ihr es die gehen werdet..." Danach drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Nachdem sie eine kurze Weile da gestanden hatten, fragte Harry „Stimmt das? Du hast mit Snape und mit Ron geschlafen?" Die Stimme des Gryffindors bebte. „Ja, es stimmt...." „Wann?" Verlangte Harry zu wissen und Draco schluckte „Heute." Antwortete kurz und knapp. „Aha... schön... und das nur weil ich einen Arm um Hermine gelegt habe?" Harry gab sich alle Mühe ruhig zu bleiben.

Die Sache mir Sirius hatte er schon kaum verkraftet, auch wenn er es Draco gegenüber nicht zugegeben hatte, aber jetzt das auch noch... das war eindeutig zu viel. „Nur einen Arm um sie gelegt? Ja klar, erst gestehst du mir, dass du mich liebst und dann... kommst du am nächsten Morgen wie frisch verliebt mit Granger in die große Halle." Versuchte sich Draco zu rechtfertigen.

„Bei Merlin, es war nur um Dean eifersüchtig zu machen. Hermine will was von ihm und der blickt nicht durch! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde so leichtfertig damit umgehen, jemandem zu sagen ich liebe ihn und dann so etwas tun?" Fragte Harry nun etwas lauter. Draco schluckte. „Aber..." „Ich bin nicht wie du. Wenn ich jemandem sage, ich liebe ihn, dann tue ich das auch und gehe nicht gleich los und vögele den erstbesten der mir über den Weg läuft!" Nun war Harry sauer.

„Weißt du überhaupt wie ich mich..." „Was? Wie du dich gefühlt hast? Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, wie ich mich fühle? Erst machst du mit meinem Paten rum, dann mit meinem besten Freund und dann auch noch mit Snape..." Nun schrie Harry so laut, dass sogar eines der Gemälde ihn dazu aufforderte, leiser zu sprechen.

Draco stand stumm da. Er hatte es mal wieder verbockt. Er hätte mal wieder auf seinen besten Freund hören und erst einmal mit Harry reden sollen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, oder? „Harry, ich liebe dich... es tut mir leid.." Versuchte er es doch Harry funkelte ihn böse an. „Was hat das für einen Sinn, wenn du bei jedem Streit gleich mit jemand anderem ins Bett steigst!" Gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück und ignorierte mal eben die Anweisung des Gemäldes.

Was sollte Draco jetzt tun? Er wollte Harry, natürlich... er war der einzige, den er nie aus seinen Gedanke bekam... der einzige, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete und er war gerade dabei diesen ganz zu verlieren.

Der Gryffindor wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Draco nach seinem Arm schnappte. „Warte..." Flüsterte er und konnte Tränen in Harrys Augen sehen. „Ich will dir beweisen, dass ich dich liebe..." Setzte er dann hinzu und blickte fest in Harrys feuchte Augen.

„Ach ja... und wie? Und wie? In dem du mich wieder flachlegst?" Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, in dem ich dir treu sein werde... ich schwöre dir... egal was auch geschieht. Ich werde nie wieder mit jemand anderem schlafen." Sagte er und dann setzte er hinzu „Sollte ich diesen Schwur jemals brechen... darfst du mich töten." Draco zog Harry zu sich heran. „Ich will dich aber nicht töten müssen..." Flüsterte Harry. Draco lächelte. „Keine Angst, ich werde dir keine Gelegenheit dazu bieten."

Dann drückte er den Gryffindor gegen die Wand, legte seine Hände auf Harrys und küsste ihn. Langsam strich er mit seiner Zunge über die weichen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen und erst nach einer Weile ergab sich Harry der Forderung nach Einlass. Der Gryffindor schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper des Slytherins und flüsterte „Schlaf mit mir... jetzt..." in Dracos Ohr.

Genau das war es, was Harry jetzt wollte. Der Slytherin löste sich aus dem Kuss und begann Harrys Hals zu küssen. „Wir sollten uns aber dafür einen anderen Ort suchen..." flüsterte er zurück und grinste. „Vielleicht hast du Recht..." Gab Harry zu und blickte über den Flur. Es wäre wohl nicht wirklich so nett von Snape hier überrascht zu werden.

Draco öffnete die Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer. Es war leer. Der perfekte Ort.

Harry folgte dem blonden Slytherin in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde und Dracos Lippen hatten sich wieder über die von Harry gelegt. Ja er wollte ihn, nur ihn... keinen anderen... nicht das es mit den anderen schlecht gewesen wäre... aber mit Harry war es etwas anderes. Es war besser.

Sanft strich er durch das schwarze Haar des Gryffindors und spürte, wie Harrys Hände über seinen Oberkörper glitten. Sein Hemd hatte er nicht mehr zugeknöpft, was dem Gryffindor einen Vorsprung verschaffte. Die warmen Hände des Schwarzhaarigen wanderten zu Dracos Schultern, um das störende Hemd so schnell wie möglich los zu werden.

Nachdem es achtlos auf dem Boden lag, strich Harry über Dracos Wirbelsäule und entlockte dem Slytherin damit ein leichtes Seufzen. Draco begann nun das Hemd des Schwarzhaarigen aufzuknöpfen und bedachte jede freigewordene Stelle mit einem Kuss. Langsam wanderte er tiefer und drängte Harry zum Lehrerpult.

Harry spürte den Tisch hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen, er wusste was jetzt folgen sollte und er wollte es. Er wollte Draco, viel zu lange war es schon her seit dem letzten Mal. Er strich durch das weiche, blonde Haar, während Draco damit beschäftigt war, Harrys Hose aufzuknöpfen.

Der Gryffindor schob den Gedanken daran, dass Draco das ebenfalls mit Sirius, Ron und Snape gemacht hatte, einfach beiseite. Er hatte schon eine Idee, wie er Dracos Treue würde testen können... aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier... jetzt wollte er es genießen mit dem Blonden zusammen zu sein.

Draco hatte Harrys Hose bis zu den Knie herunter gezogen und küsste die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel, worauf ein leises Stöhnen des Gryffindors zu hören war. Ganz sanft küsste er Harrys Erektion und blickte hoch in die grünen Augen von Harry. Dann lächelte er und umschloss das Glied des Gryffindors mit seinen Lippen.

Harry keuchte kurz auf. Wie sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen danach gesehnt? Seit diesem Abend unter der Dusche waren sie dazu nicht mehr gekommen. Er genoss jeden Augenblick und langsam verschwamm die Welt um ihn. Seine Hände hatte er ihm blonden Haar versteckt und gaben Draco den Takt vor. Doch dann.. „Stopp... warte... sonst..." Drängte er den Blonden zurück. So wollte er nicht kommen, er wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Wollte ihn in sich spüren, wenn es soweit war.

„Küss mich..." flüsterte er dem Blonden entgegen, dieser stand auf und küsste ihn sehr leidenschaftlich. Harrys zittrige Finger begannen Dracos Hose zu öffnen und dann glitt eine Hand unter seine Shorts, worauf der Kuss noch etwas intensiver wurde.

„Harry...?" „Hmh?" „Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn wir miteinander schlafen." Flüsterte der Blonde Harrys Ohr. Der Gryffindor nickte „Ich dir auch..." Antwortete er dann leise.

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und breitete Harrys Umhang auf dem Boden aus. Bisher hatten sie es immer von hinten getan, er wollte endlich in diese grünen Augen blicken, wenn es soweit war. Wollte die Lust darin sehen. Wollte den Augenblick erkennen, bevor Harry zum Höhepunkt kam.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog seine Hose aus und legte sich auf seinen Umhang. Draco entfernte ebenfalls das letzte störende Stück Stoff von seinem Körper und legte sich zunächst neben Harry. Er küsste ihn wieder intensiv, dann spürte er wieder Harrys Hand um seine Erektion und stöhnte leise.

Draco blickte ihm in die Augen, befeuchtete seinen Finger und glitt zwischen Harrys Beine. Langsam drängte er ihn durch den engen Muskelring und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen erneut. Harry klammerte sich an Draco. Dann folgte ein zweiter Finger und schließlich noch ein dritter und Harry hätte davon schon kommen können, doch wollte er ihn endlich richtig spüren.

Der Blonde war mittlerweile selbst sehr erregt. Er rieb sein Glied an Harrys Oberschenkel, während er ihn küsste. Er konnte sich auch nicht mehr lange zurück halten. Dann löste er sich aus dem Kuss und blickte in Harrys glasige Augen, die ihm sagten, dass er es jetzt wollte. Draco zog seine Finger zurück und glitt zwischen Harrys Beine.

Er war etwas nervös, in dieser Stellung hatte er es mit ihm noch nie getan, aber er wollte es. Seine Lippen legten sich wieder auf dies des Jungen unter ihm und dann drang er sanft und langsam in ihn ein. Er blieb kurz in dieser Position, bevor er anfing sich zu bewegen.

Harry stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen, so hatte er es noch nie erlebt. Irgendwie war es viel intensiver, als die beiden Male vorher. „Sieh mich an... ich will deine Augen sehen.." Sagte Draco heiser, während er sich immer noch langsam bewegte.

Harry tat was Draco von ihm verlangte und blickte in diese grau-blauen Augen, die ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Es stand soviel darin, Liebe, Leidenschaft, Lust, Verlangen... alles konnte man in diesem Augenblick in seinen Augen sehen.

Der Gryffindor strich langsam über Dracos Rücken... über seinen Steiß... über seine Po und wieder zurück. Der Slytherin wurde schneller. Harry sah immer noch diese wunderbaren Augen und vergaß die Welt um sich herum. Vergaß, was vorgefallen war.

Draco ging es nicht anders. Es war so wunderbar in Harrys Augen sehen zu können, wie es ihm ging... wie er ihn begehrte, wie er ihn wollte. Mit jedem Stoß entfloh er weiter dieser Welt, entfloh er seinem Vater... entfloh einfach seinem verdammten Leben.

Er beugte sich vor, küsste den Gryffindor, während er immer schneller und fester zustieß. Seine Gefühle stauten sich auf... er wusste, lange würde es nicht mehr dauern... doch er hätte zu gerne diesen Moment jetzt festgehalten. Er spürte wie sich Harrys Fingernägel in seinen Rücken bohrten, doch es machte ihm nichts aus... im Gegenteil.

Dann löste er sich aus dem Kuss und blickte wieder in die grünen Augen. Grüne Augen, wie sie hätten schöner und begehrender nicht sein können. Augen, in welche man immer blicken wollte... und wenn man es tat, sich nicht mehr aus ihrem Bann lösen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte er jetzt leise. Ganz unvermittelt waren diese Worte in ihm hochgekrochen und über seine Lippen gesprudelt. Ja verdammt, er liebte ihn... diesen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, er begehrte ihn und wollte ihn nie wieder verlieren. In diesem Augenblick war er sich ganz sicher.

Harry sagte nichts, doch seine Augen funkelten kurz bei diesem Satz. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Keuchen wurde langsam zu einem lauten Stöhnen. Draco Stöße wurden schneller und in Harrys Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen... es war einfach das beste was er je erlebt hatte... sein Körper beugte sich dem Blonden entgegen... dann spürte er es... spürte, wie seine Gefühle über ihn herfielen... ihn mitrissen und dann verkrampfte er sich.

Die ganze Zeit allerdings, hielt er dem Blick dieser grau-blauen Augen stand... genoss es mit anzusehen, wie Draco die Sinne schwanden.

Der Slytherin konnte es in Harrys Augen sehen... konnte sehen, wie er langsam aber sicher von seinen Gefühlen überrollt wurde und als sich der Gryffindor unter ihm verkrampfte, war es um ihn geschehen. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal fest zu und mit einem lauten, erleichterten Stöhnen erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt.

Schweratmend und total erschöpft ließ er den Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter sinken. Das war das beste, was er je erlebt hatte... und er hatte schon so manches erlebt... doch so intensiv war es noch nie gewesen.

Sie blieben eine kurze Zeit, so eng umschlungen liegen. Dann zog sich Draco zurück und legte sich neben ihn. Sanft strich er über Harrys weiche Haut. „Wie konnte ich das nur so leichtfertig verspielen... es tut mir leid..." Flüsterte er und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um.

Draco konnte Tränen in den grünen Augen erkennen. „Was ist... hab ich etwas falsch..." Doch Harry legte einen Finger auf die geröteten Lippen des Slytherins. „Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht... es war nur so... wunderbar..." Flüsterte der Gryffindor und küsste Draco erneut.

Auch wenn beide lieber dort geblieben wären und sich bis in die Morgenstunden in den Armen gelegen hätten, mussten sie doch noch zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Ich liebe dich..." Flüsterte Draco wieder als sie sich trennten. „Ich dich auch..." Flüsterte Harry zurück. Dann gingen sie beide in verschiedene Richtungen.

Trotz allem war Harry etwas misstrauisch. Er liebte Draco, das stand fest... aber nach allem was geschehen war... konnte er ihm nicht wieder ohne weiteres vertrauen... er wollte ihn testen und er wusste auch schon wie. Er wollte Gewissheit, dass Draco nicht gleich wieder beim nächsten Streit mit einem anderen ins Bett stieg.

Harry betrat den Gryffindorturm und erblickte Ron. „Ron, wir müssen reden!" Sagte er ernst und zog ihn in eine ruhigere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. „Was gibt's denn?" Fragte sein Freund überrascht und Harry seufzte „Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Antwortete er und fragte sich, wie er am besten anfangen sollte.

So, das hier ist nun das vorletzte Chap zu The desire after more... aber ich kann euch vesprechen g es wird ja eine Fortsetzung zu dieser Fic geben, an der ich gerade arbeite.... also nicht traurig sein, wer noch mehr lesen will, wird sicher auf seine Kosten kommen... vor allem dachte ich daran, Lucius muss ja auch noch was anstellen... was allerdings in dieser Fic nicht mehr vorkommen wird... aber in der nächste fies grins okay, da wird's wirklich böse... und ich weiß auch noch nicht wie ich das Enden lassen soll... habe das war ganz gemeines im Kopf... na ja... jetzt hör ich besser auf, bevor ich euch alles verraten habe... lol

Ich hoffe die Versöhnung zwischen den beiden hat euch gefallen... und ihr schreibt mir ein Kommi... bis zum nächsten Chap...

Mary


	9. Treuetest

So, nun ist es soweit... das letzte Chap zu „The desire after more" –schnief-

Also irgendwie werde ich den kleinen, lustwandelnden Draco doch vermissen.... –schmacht-

Aber es gibt ja bereits die Idee und die ersten Kapitel einer Fortsetzung –hihi-

Nun ja, ich lass euch jetzt dieses Chap erst mal lesen und ich schreib dann lieber noch ein kurzes Nachwort am Ende –g- also viel Spaß erst einmal!

Kapitel 9

Harry hatte mit Ron über seinen Plan gesprochen, auch wenn der Rothaarige unter diesen ganzen Umständen etwas abgeneigt war, so war sein schlechtes Gewissen doch stärker gewesen. Immerhin hatte er, wenn auch unwissend, mit dem Freund seines besten Freundes geschlafen.

Er wusste die Slytherins hatten gerade Kräuterkunde, also wartete er an der Eingangshalle. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und es hatte zu schneien begonnen. Ein weißer Film zog sich bereits über die Wiesen und Bäume auf dem Schulgelände.

Ron fragte sich, wie weit er gehen konnte und vor allem, was er tun sollte, wenn Draco tatsächlich darauf ansprang. Immerhin wusste er jetzt von Harrys Beziehung zu dem Slytherin. Der Rothaarige lehnte gegen die Mauer und blickte hinaus in die weiße Welt. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, was sein Freund an Malfoy fand... na ja, abgesehen davon, das er mal eben der bestaussehendste Junge der Schule war... er war arrogant und respektierte niemanden...

Ron seufzte. Er hoffte, dass die Stunde bald zu Ende sein würde. Die Gryffindors hätten eigentlich Verwandlung gehabt, doch McGonagall hatte kurzfristig zum Schulleiter gemusst und so schnell war ‚leider' kein Ersatz aufgetrieben worden.

Andererseits war Ron schon ein wenig eifersüchtig... immerhin hatte Harry das, was er begehrte... Dracos Körper... aber eine Beziehung mit einem Slytherin?? Niemals! Soweit käme es noch, das ein Weasley mit einem Slytherin etwas anfing! Okay, mal ausgenommen von seinem Bruder George... Ron verdrehte die Augen... na ja, wenn's ihn denn glücklich machte.

Endlich schien die Stunde vorbei zu sein, denn die Schüler verließen das Gewächshaus. Der Gryffindor rieb sich seine eiskalten Hände und trippelte von einem Bein auf das andere. „Nun beeil dich schon Malfoy..." flüsterte er sich zu und verengte die Augen.

Es dauerte noch gute 5 Minuten bis die ersten Schüler die Eingangshalle betraten. Draco war gerade mit Blaise am schwatzen, als Ron auf ihn zu trat. „Malfoy, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" „Ich weiß nicht ob du das ‚kannst' Weasley..." Sagte der Blonde, ein Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht.

„Sehr witzig..." Sagte Ron etwas eingeschnappt. „Na schön... Blaise ich komme nach, mal sehen was er will." Sagte der Slytherin zu seinem Freund und dieser nickte. Draco ging mit Ron einige Schritte um die Ecke.

„Also was willst du Weasley?" Fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eigentlich hatte er ja keine Lust mit dem Rothaarigen zu sprechen... aber vielleicht ging es ja um Harry. „Hm... wie wäre es mit dem was wir vor ein paar Wochen getan haben..." Fragte Ron und funkelte ihn an. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das wieder tun werde?" Fragte Draco und verengte seine Augen.

„Nun, weil es dir gefallen hat, nehme ich mal an..." Dann griff er nach Dracos Arm und zog ihn in einen leeren Raum. „Lass mich los Weasley, ich habe keine Lust dazu." Versuchte Draco sich raus zu reden. Er wusste ja nicht, wie viele Details der Gryffindor über seine Beziehung zu Harry kannte.

„Ach... komm schon, ich werd dich schon in Stimmung bringen..." Flüsterte Ron in Dracos Ohr und Draco musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht gleich über ihn herfiel. Es war nicht so einfach Ron zu widerstehen, immerhin war es mehr als einfach nur geil gewesen, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.

„Nein, ich will nicht." Sagte der Blonde und schob Ron unsanft zur Seite. Doch so schnell wollte der Rothaarige nicht aufgeben. Er tat gleich wieder einen Schritt vor und ließ eine Hand in Dracos Schritt gleiten. Der Slytherin seufzte. Es fühlte sich gut an... mehr als gut.

„Na siehst du, ich wusste doch... ich kann dich in Stimmung bringen..." Sagte der Rothaarige lächelnd, der sich aber nicht sicher war, wie weit er denn gehen sollte und ehrlich gesagt... fiel es ihm wirklich schwer, nicht direkt über Draco herzufallen.

„Hör auf, Weasley!" Sagte Draco wieder, doch es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend, das schien auch Ron zu bemerken und schon legten sich seine Lippen auf die von Draco.

Draco ging einen Schritt zurück und stieß prompt gegen die Wand. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Da war es wieder, Rons Temperament, das ihm schon beim letzten Mal so fasziniert hatte und fast hätte er sich diesem auch ergeben, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig, kam ihm Harrys Bild vor Augen.

Mit aller Kraft stieß er den Gryffindor von sich. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich will nicht! Bist du so blöd, dass du das nicht kapiert?!" Fragte er dann und funkelte den Rothaarigen böse an. Ron wusste, es wäre besser jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. „Schon gut... ich wusste ja nicht, dass du es auch wirklich so meinst." Versuchte er sich raus zu reden.

„Was bedeuten für dich die Worte ‚NEIN' und ‚Hör auf' ?" Fragte der Blonde dann.

„Und was bedeuten diese für dich? Ich kann mich an eine Situation erinnern, da war es dir auch egal, dass ich das zu dir gesagt habe." Sagte eine Stimme hinter Draco und dieser wusste sogleich, zu wem sie gehörte.

„Harry... es ist nicht so... ich habe... ach scheiße!" Fluchte Draco, der ja nicht wusste, dass es eigentlich nur ein Test gewesen war. „Ron, würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen?" Fragte der Schwarzhaarige in die Richtung seines Freundes.

„Natürlich... bis später..." Sagte dieser verlegen und verließ gleich das Zimmer. „Harry..." „Schon gut, ich denke ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig." Unterbrach ihn der Gryffindor.

„Wie meinst du das?" Draco war verwirrt und legte die Stirn in Falten, dann setzte er sich auf einen der alten Stühle.

„Nun... wie du dir sicher denken kannst, ist mein Vertrauen in deine Treue nicht wirklich so stark, wie es in einer Partnerschaft sein sollte." Begann Harry und setzte sich einfach auf Dracos Schoß. „Ja... das hab ich ja auch schön verbockt." Gab der Blonde zu. „Eben und von daher wollte ich... dich testen." Sagte Harry und blickte ihn besorgt an.

Der Gryffindor rechnete damit, dass Draco jetzt wütend würde, doch nichts passierte. Stattdessen murmelte Draco nur „Testen?" „Ja, ich... ich wusste ja das du mit Ron geschlafen hast und da dachte ich... er... er sollte dich einfach mal anmachen... ich wollte wissen, ob du schwach wirst oder nicht." Im Nachhinein kam Harry sich ziemlich dämlich vor.

„Du hast ihn auf mich angesetzt?" Versicherte sich Draco und Harry nickte stumm. „Ja ich... liebe dich... aber ich... weißt du, es fällt mir schwer dir zu vertrauen und da wollte ich das Misstrauen einfach so aus der Welt schaffen." „Hm..." Draco nickte und seufzte dann. „Das war nicht gerade die feine Art... na ja, aber ich habs wohl nicht anders verdient." Draco lächelte kurz.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du Ron nicht wolltest... aber es ist dir schwer gefallen... stimmts?" Fragte Harry jetzt und blickte mit leicht roten Wangen zu Boden.

„Ja das stimmt." Sagte Draco und Harry erschrak bei dieser Antwort. „Aber nur, weil er wirklich ziemlich dreist war... außerdem... nur weil ich einem anderen mal hinterher schaue oder so, heißt das ja noch nicht, dass ich dich mit diesem betrüge. Harry, ich liebe dich. Ja es stimmt, es fiel mir schwer... ich bin es auch nicht gerade gewohnt... eine Beziehung zu haben, aber ich habe widerstanden und weißt du wieso?" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihn traurig an.

„Weil ich plötzlich dein Gesicht gesehen habe... ich weiß nicht wie ich darauf kam... es war einfach da und da... konnte ich es nicht. Wegen dir. Weil ich dich liebe." Flüsterte Draco jetzt in Harrys Ohr und der sanfte Atem trieb Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Körper.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Antwortete Harry und küsste den Blonden. „Versprich mir, dass wir von nun an ehrlich zu einander sind." Bat Harry und blickte in diese grau-blauen Augen, die ihn immer fesselten. „Ich... ich verspreche es." Antwortete der Slytherin und zog seinen Freund erneut zu einem Kuss heran.

Ende (fürs erste)

So... das war es... ich sagte ja, ich stehe auf Happy Ends... allerdings für die Fortsetzung... sehe ich das anders... nun ja in gewissem Sinne... ich weiß ja schon wie es endet...

Nun zuerst einmal zu den Figuren –grins- ich weiß sie waren teilweise schon sehr OOC aber Leute, es ist eben ne Fanfic... warum schreiben wir diese? Weil wir die Charas doch so haben wollen wie in unserer Fantasie... und da dürfen die doch ruhig mal sexbessen sein oder??? –unschuldig guck-

Anfangs wollte ich einfach nur ne Fanfic schreiben die wirklich mal... nun ja... erotisch ist –hihi- aber das ist daraus geworfen... ein sexbessener Draco und ein ziemlich schüchterner Harry...

Nun ich höre jetzt besser auf, bevor ich noch mehr Müll reden –chrmchrm-

Also, in der Fortsetzung wird es wohl um folgendes gehen...

NEIN ICH VERRATE NICHTS.... –hihi-

Nein im ernst... okay, ich warne alle vor die Harry besonders gut leiden können... die Fortsetzung wird hart für unseren kleinen Gryffindor... sehr hart ums genau zu sagen und Draco blickt nicht durch... d.h. er weiß nicht wirklich was mit Harry los ist... und was tut ein sexbessener Draco wenn er frustriert ist.... na? Na? NA? Genau... er hat Sex und das natürlich nicht mit Harry... –pfeif- okay, ich bin gemein... ich bin mal gespannt ob ihr mich noch leiden könnt, wenn ihr rausfindet (Chap3) was mit Harry los ist... und was Draco hinter seinem Rück treibt –sich schon mal in acht nimmt-

Naja, okay... das war es mal fürs erste... ich freu mich natürlich wieder über ein Kommi von euch –knuddel- vielen Dank das ihr diese Fic gelesen habt und ich muss euch ehrlich sagen, wenn ihr nicht so fleißig reviewt hättet... hätte ich nach 5 Chaps schon aufgehört.... ehrlich!

Ganz lieb möchte ich auch meiner Freundin Blackball danken, die mich nach Chap5 fast dazu geschlagen hat weiter zu schreiben –lol- vielen Dank –ganz fest knuddel-

Also wie gesagt, ihr wart tolle Leser! Das erste Chap der neuen Fic wird wohl nächsten Sonntag on gehen **–g- also bis dahin, **

**bye bye**

**Mary**


End file.
